Into the Valley of Death
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns Inferno. Dean is accused of a crime he doesn't remember how happened and the only way to know the truth is to accept the help of an enigmatic and dangerous being. This creature asks for a very high price to get Dean out of the mess he is in. COMPLETE.
1. Bloody Halloween

**As Whitesnake says: Here I go again lol.**

 **Yes, I am the same one who can't write in English for shit and anyways keep posting stories lmao.** **As always, if someone likes this story, let me know and I'll update more chapters :D**

* * *

 _"Why are you afraid, Dean? You, the lunatic fringe? You use to be the unpredictable one and now you act like a little frightened kid." Seth smirked as petted my unruly mane._

 _"I can be crazy sometimes but this is stupid, Seth." I'm feeling nervous._

 _Seth led me to the bed as he gently laid in the sheets, "Most of the things we are doing are really stupid, Deano. But this is the first time you are… afraid."_

 _Seth took the handmade pipe we keep in the nightstand. I can't help but think of all my stupid acts. Countless rebel acts since I was a teenager. Robberies, harassment, street fights, vandalism, drugs, alcohol, and lie, cheat or fool other people again and again to cover my ass. But this... This will go far beyond anything that I have done._

 _"_ _I won't do this. I don't care, Seth." I said firmly._

 _"Really?" Seth looked at me with genuine disappointment. "I found you homeless, almost dead. You owed a stupid amount of money to some dealers and yet I rescued you. It was me, who helped you to pay your debts. I was the one who prevented you from dying in the middle of the street. I spend all the money my parents gave me in you. All of that because I fell in love with you. You swore that you'll be with me forever. That you'll honor our love doing anything and everything for me." Seth whispered as the smoke trail left his lips, he handed me the pipe._

 _That was truth. Seth was the last son of some rich family back in Davenport. As a rich spoiled kid, he was walking the same path of self-destruction that me. Big difference was he used to have his family to save his ass. They also saved mine. His family grew tired of his continuous scandals and abandoned him to his fate six months ago. Since that moment Seth became bitter. He only thinks of revenge, revenge against his own flesh and blood. At this moment, we only have each other._

 _I closed my eyes, took a puff and let my body become intoxicated from what was our fuel. I felt the rush of energy running through my body, it was as if everything around me come alive, every little part of the house, the bed, everything. I opened my eyes to see my tow toned haired lover stroking his hard cock..._

 _Forgive me Father my daily sin._

 _"Don't be afraid." Seth told me as I squirmed in the sheets, removing my clothes as fast as I could, "This is the right time, I just need you to help me. I want to know if I will get my revenge."_

 _*Revenge, hate, envy, wrath*_

 _"We don't need this, Seth… just let it go." I foolishly suggested._

 _"Right now, revenge is my only fuel, babe. It's the thing that motivated me to breathe and walk. That feeling is what made me engage in the underground wrestling and that's why we are together." Seth's pupils are dilated._

 _Seth and I are part of the same hidden, underground wrestling league. This shit is quite different of anything else. Not even close to professional leagues. We can use and abuse of our bodies. We made dangerous shit and is exciting. Of course everything bold, stupidly dangerous is funny for me. But for some reason this kind of shit Seth wanted to do is something I've always respected and feared._

 _"_ _I need you, Dean. I need you in every way that I could need someone." He rubbed his boner against mine. "You and I, baby. We together against everyone, the two of us together... forever. Even doing something like that. I love you Dean. You know I am the only one that can love someone as crazy as you. You know I am the only one that can put up with all your craziness. You're fucked up and yet I love you. You would be dead in some dirty alley if not for me and because of that, you have to do this with me."_

 _And he was right. He's the only one that has loved me. The only one that hasn't abandoned me. I have to do this for him. Even if I didn't want to do it I have to. I owed him much._

 _"Yes, you're right Seth." I said as I surrender to his touch._

 _"Then don't hesitate." He said as he filled me with his hard cock. "You know I'm the only one that will ever love you and you have to do right to me."_

 _Seth began to moan, as he repeated again and again that he's the only one that will love a fucked up man like me. And he's right. If I didn't help him, he would dump me. I owed him so much. But even with all the stuff he did for me, and all the stuff I did for him. Sometimes I felt like something is missing in this relationship. Anyways, I agreed to help Seth make the craziness he did. If I had known, if I only had imagined I would have never allowed him to do something like that..._

 **…**

I'm handcuffed, seeing how two policemen lead me down the aisle of a detention center where I'll be provisionally imprisoned.

"You'll spend the night in a cell. It's past midnight and today will be Halloween's night so there's no psychologist to help you, and no prosecutor to accuse you, til the holiday ends." One of the policeman says.

"Psychologist? Really? This kind of fucker doesn't need any psychologist. The electric chair is all he needs." The other policeman mocks. "These idiots invent things the more stupid whenever Halloween is coming, but this kid no doubt has been the worst."

"You know the protocol. Anyways there's no way out for him. If the lawyer manages to save him of the electric chair, the jury will give him life imprisonment. He will be accused for murder in first degree and torture. There are plenty of things that serve as evidence of the crime. And I don't think he can blame some demon they summoned in that ritual they did. This will be big news on tv." The first policeman says and then opens a door.

Inside, there are some cells. They throw me inside one and lock me there. Then they go out of the place.

 _It wasn't me... I love him. Seth, you know I love you. I don't remember but I know it wasn't me._

Then something weird happens. Another prisoner is curled on a corner of the cell. But I'm sure there was no one here. Maybe I'm too nervous and I didn't notice this guy. This one looks like a homeless. He's wearing a really old cloak. It has a hood and I can barely see his face. Anyways, I don't care about other persons, the only person I have in mind is him. They said he's dead but I can't believe it. He can't be dead. I'm so fucked up to be alone, suffering in this horrible world. He has to be alive.

I don't want to remember that horrible scene... But it comes to me. I let my body fall on the dirty floor and hide my head between my knees. I can see it, as if I was there again. His lifeless body on the floor, covered in blood. I had a knife in my hands. I threw the knife and approached him. I hugged him and he wasn't breathing... he was cold and rigid and his body full of cuts, he was murdered with a knife. Oh my god. Then I saw myself covered in blood but I wasn't hurt. It was his blood, his precious blood.

"I have to see this same scene every Hallows Eve." The homeless guy whispers, "Stupid junkies making things that don't even understand to pretend they are brave. But I know you do not fit the profile of a braggart. What you did, little one?"

I stare at him but I don't talk. I haven't talked since the police found me in the apartment we shared. Seth and I were at home. Lately, he was obsessed with some kind of ritualistic stuff. Seth said he would do some kind of ritual previous to Halloween's day and night. I asked him why. We didn't need anything.

Lately, we were enjoying of our newborn fame as the top guys in the underground wrestling league. We no longer need the money of his family. But Seth said it wasn't enough and he truly needed something else and he needed my help… I agreed just because I didn't wanna fight with him, Seth always got what he wanted... Then he made it… If I only have known...

"I know you are a junkie, little one. But as I said, I know you are not a braggart, much less an evil one." Seems like the homeless guy is not giving up, but I don't wanna talk. "You are covered in blood, your boyfriend's blood... do not you?"

Who the fuck is this man? How does he know what happened? No matter the weird of this situation, I'm still silent. I only can talk when they assign me a lawyer.

"He is dead. No matter how much you try to deny it to yourself… He is dead. He is into _The Valley of Death._ You need to rationalize it if you want to know the truth about what happened in your apartment."

Now I can't stay silent. "What are you talking about?"

"About the things your lover did, that made him end up dead and you in jail... where you will fulfill a conviction for murder or maybe something worst."

"I didn't kill him. I never would... he's alive." I can't accept something that horrible.

"Do you remember something?" The homeless man now is looking at me and I swear I saw a silver sparkle in his eyes. I can't see the rest of his face because is almost covered by the hood. This is so cliché.

"No..." I whisper.

"So, you cannot know if you did not kill him, little one." Now, I can see his teeth, they look so white. Whiter than a homeless should have.

"I know I didn't... because I love him. It's impossible that I would made something like that."

"Sure you love him," The homeless guy smirks as if he knew something I don't, "There is no way in this world for you to know what happened in that room."

Now I can see his wrists under the cloak. There is some kind of tattoo in one of them.

"How do you know that?"

"I know. I know a lot of things." I can see again the silver sparkle in his eyes. "I can help you to find the answers you need. But that comes with a price."

"You just said there's no way in this world for me to know what happened. That means that you can't give me answers neither." Something inside me is clinging, I need to stay away of this man.

"You are right, I cannot."

"Then... you can't help me."

"You know I can help you. You can feel it. I can help you to find Seth again." He knows his name.

"He's not dead, he can't... you're just a liar."

"He is dead. The policeman confirmed that to you and I am absolutely sure you do want and need to know how that happened."

"And what about that? That knowledge won't bring him back to me." I say still incredulous.

"And what about if I can take you with him. You can know why all this happened and plus you can fix all this mess. Like it would have never happened." The homeless man tells me and his voice is deep.

"Bring back someone to life is impossible. Besides he's not dead. You're lying. Everyone's lying."

I lead my hands to my face and freely cry. I didn't cry before because I was unable to admit what happened with Seth. Now the reality is hitting me in the face. But even if I'm crying for him, I can't accept it. I can't. He's alive, he has to be alive.

"You are so unstable, little one. That is why you helped your boyfriend to do something stupid like that he did... You are so depended on him. It is a weird feeling that one you feel for Seth." This man is annoying and intriguing at the same time, "I can help you to see him again and take back your life again."

"And the murder?"

"Everything will be fixed. But we have no much time. You need to make a decision soon." He urges me, kneeling in front of me and taking my hands. "If you really want to fix this mess, you may accept my offer."

"What's the price?" He's right, I want and need to know what happened.

"Your soul." His voice sounds even deeper.

"Let's pretend I believe you and Seth is dead..." I quietly say. I feel my whole body trembling admitting that kind of thing, "How can you help me?"

"Simple, if I were lying... there is no possibility that you can lose your soul." His big hands feel soft. This man can't be a homeless. "A soul is the biggest price to pay. I have not known anyone that has made something like that. People always sell their souls for money, power, and beauty and not even think about it. But to save another person... for some kind of weird feeling… well, that will be something new."

"Weird feeling?" I narrow my eyes at him, "Love is not a weird feeling."

"You are right little one," He softly stroke my hands, "Love is not a weird feeling. We do not have time for this. You have to tell me if you accept."

"My soul... It's a tiny price for him." I quickly answer.

"You are so determined." He cocks an eyebrow.

"I'm in love." I firmly say.

"If you say so…" He says as he doesn't believe in my words.

"I accept, now take me with Seth." I don't want to keep wasting my time.

"Sure, little one." Now he takes off the hood.

And man this is not a homeless. He is beauty as fuck. As some kind of deity. Tan skin, chiseled jaw. Trimmed beard. His hair is long and black and almost shine. Pouty lips and those eyes. Silver eyes. This man is absolutely gorgeous.

He smirks at me, and that smirk is something else as he is in control of everything around him. As he has everyone in the palm of his hand, "Twenty two years old, a junkie, sharing a weird feeling with another man that you horribly murdered and the icing on the cake: making a deal with me."

"Are you the devil?" I whisper, unable to take my eyes off of him.

"I am part of the group." He smirks.

* * *

 **If you like how this is going let me know and I'll update more chapters. If not then I'll see you on chapter 10 of "Something That I'm Not" that will be updated on monday.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. Remember to support your fav stories with reviews, favs and follows.**

 **And as always, I'm sorry for grammar mistakes.**


	2. The Kingdom Of Greed

_People chanting our names, was amazing. We were tag teaming in the underground wrestling league and we just won. Seth was doing all the highflying shit and I was the hardcore one. I'm bathed in blood, that's why we were the best in this shithole. Women and men threw themselves at us. No matter how hot they were, we had each other and that's all._

 _"The feeling of power is amazing. This is what I love wrestling. Because I love to have power and control over other people." Seth said as took my arm and led me to the shit room we were using as backstage._

 _The presentation was in a seedy night club, but it felt like Wrestlemania. The energy, the people asking for more, the congratulations and cheers of everyone... and him. We were together he was just saved my ass and paid my debts. We were partying, drinking, fucking it was amazing. We we're drinking heavily as a celebration._

 _"_ _You are the one Ambrose. You are the one I need in my life. You are my little needy whore and we're made to each other. You need me Dean, you can't live without me and that's why we will be together for the long run. You will never do someone better than me and you know that, don't you babe?" Seth is drunk._

 _"_ _Yes Seth. I know that. And I will follow you to hell if needed." I perfectly knew I'm fucked up enough and nobody will ever love me. Just him, he's right, every time he told me I would never do better than him he was right. I know that I need him. I love him._

 _"_ _You, my little fucked up, crazy lover. You're damaged but I don't care. I'm the only one that would never care about that," Seth says again and again. "You're mine."_

 **…**

I wake up with a massive headache and that dream doesn't help. After my conversation with the homeless guy in the cell. The next thing I know is I'm not there anymore. I'm lying on the floor. I don't know how this happened. The homeless guy is standing in front of me and he doesn't look more like a beggar, he's clean. His old rags were transformed into beautiful black vest with golden decorations. He's wearing trousers and boots. His clothes highlight the parts of his body that makes him even hotter than he is. He looks like some kind of warrior. Even his face is clean and he looks just a little older than Seth.

He approaches to me and gives me a hand to help me stand up. I can see him better. His hair is now pulled up in a high bun. That hair is something else, raven black, long and shiny. His teeth are pearly white. His body smells pleasant. His lips are pink and pouty, his face looks soft like the silk and his eyes are gray with a hint of silver. He's gorgeous like some kind of roman god. He doesn't look like a human being, now I believe his words. I just sold my soul but still don't feel afraid, still think is a right price to see Seth again. I owe him so much. He's the only one that can love me. I'm damage goods.

I'm not covered in blood anymore. I'm clean and I have my own clothes: black tank top, running shoes and battered jeans. My hair is perfectly clean, like nothing would had happened. Like the moments before... Seth's death.

"Oh, yes... That is the way you have to look." He's looking at me from head to toes. He draws a kind of mysterious smile and cocks an eyebrow, "Gorgeous."

I began to walk looking at the ground. I don't know why he's making me feel nervous. He's as weird as this place. I just want to find Seth. That has to be my only goal in this moment.

We are inside of a kind of abyss, the walls are solid rock. This place feels moist and a soft mist surrounds us. So cliché. I'm dumbly following this man, but I have no other option. We made a deal and I need to find Seth. I wonder if I really killed him as everyone says. I feel like not, I could never had done something like that.

"This is the first part of our journey, little one." His voice is so deep.

"How long will take to find him?"

"It will take some time... But do not worry, the time in this place does not proceed in the same way as in your world." He says looking me straight in the eye with his mysterious smirk, "We must do this while at your place of origin is still Hallows Eve."

"Then Halloween itself is the pagan celebration that everyone says it is." Yeah, Seth was right.

"Yes, my darling. What makes Halloween so special is not only the fact we can go to your world and tempt you with multiple sins. Lately humans are making our work easy since they are opening portals to places they do not even know."

"And when this day ends... what will happen?" I doubtfully ask.

"If we get our goal, you will have your beautiful life back and off course your boyfriend will be alive and I... I will have your eternal soul for the rest of your lives."

"Lives..." I'm in awe.

"All the time, eternally." He says and keeps walking.

We finally reach a cave, a kind of entrance to the place we are destined to go. A cold wind is surrounding this place. It looks like a kind of ancient field, at the distance I can see a vast valley. I count seven gates, one far from the other, all in a sloping path to the top of the high mountain, which is an active volcano. The last gate is in the crater. The first gate is in the middle of the valley, it's very bright and beautiful. I can see a big black river behind the first gate and in the other side of the river, the other six gates. I look back to see the entrance it's a weird mass of moving light.

"Little one." He softly says, "Welcome to The Valley of Death. While Hallows Eve rites last, that portal will be opened. And you can return back to your world."

I feel a cold chill at his announcement. To be honest is not just that. For some reason he makes me feel nervous and weak.

"So, you're some kind of demon or a warrior?" I ask.

"What do you think I am?" He smirks.

"You are a demon but you look like some kind of roman god." I say.

And god if that's truth. His body is killer. So fucking toned. Firm and muscly. He's taller than me and thicker. He's built like a warrior. And that tattoo on his arm and part of his chest as I can guess, is something else. Totally godlike.

"Roman God. I like that," He smiles pleased, "I remember The Roman Empire. It was one of the best places for me to be honest. It was full of amazing places and very interesting people. I had a lot of fun there, the kind of fun I enjoy the most."

And man, his smile is pure sin. It's like his body language screams lust, sin and sex. I'm mesmerized, watching at him as he had casted a spell on me. He is so gorgeous, so… so…

I shook my head. I need to focus, I am a man with a mission and I need to fulfill it.

"I have a name… Dean. You still haven't told me yours."

"You can call me Roman God. I like that." He's the walking confidence.

"You're not a god. But I can call you Roman since you like that name." I try hard to focus in other thing than his body. But it's hard.

"And I already knew your name, dear Dean." The way he moves and talks it's mesmerizing. "You should hurry up, we just have twenty two hours in your world that is almost three days in this place."

We walk a little more and finally reach the beautiful golden gate, the first one. It's adorned with several streaks in circular and oval shape that are attached at various points, the gate is decorated with diamonds and emeralds. It's absolutely beautiful.

"Welcome to the first kingdom we have to visit: The Kingdom of Mammon." Roman announces in a low tone and smirks, "I know you are thinking this is so cliché..."

Now he's trying to read my mind... "I thought you were more powerful, and you'll take me immediately with him." I hiss watching as the luxurious gates began to open.

"Oh Dean, no. You think this would be that easy? No, You have to win your life back, and believe it or not, I have to win your soul. My kingdom is the penultimate of this place."

"So... you're a king." I whisper.

"I am emperor." He says with that deep voice.

We saunter into the place and inside is even more luxurious. This city is made in precious stones and minerals. There's an enormous way made in golden cobbles, huge buildings made of gold and jewels are placed in each side of the road and in the end I can see a stunning palace.

I can hear several yells and cries. People suffering horrendous pain. The beauty of this place contrasts with the horrible cries.

"The valley and the mountain in the east have seven kingdoms." Roman tells me, "This place represents the greed and avarice. The souls of all those that succumbed to these sins are inside those beautiful buildings. They are paying the price of their weakness."

"Their pain is going to end, isn't it?" I dare to ask.

"You are a little curious, Dean. There are things I will not tell you... yet." Roman softly caresses my chin, forcing me to look at him.

And I'm hypnotized by his gray gaze. He softly strokes my chin and I feel my body on fire. I can't take my eyes off of him. He looks at me with intensity and I lick my lips. All I can see is that beautiful, pink soft lips. I'm weak. He brings his face closer to mine and I feel trapped in a cloud of heat and desire. My mind doesn't reason anymore and my whole body is prey to the huge desire to kiss those lips and throw myself at him.

I can feel his soft lips feathering mine and my heart is beating so fast. Then he smirks sinfully and let me go. Just in that moment I notice what I was about to do.

What the fuck?

Roman smiles as my behavior is the funniest thing in the world and I'm so ashamed.

"As I just said, Dean," He speaks to me as that interaction between us had never happened, "There are things I can not tell you but there are others I can. Every person in your world commits a lot of sins, but their sins are not really bad at all. This valley was made for all the people that made something stupidly bad or wrong to end here. The people inside those buildings are paying the right price for their faults, they do deserve that pain."

I try my best to focus, although I'm still ashamed, "So, the people in this place… They're surrounded by luxuries, jewels and wealth, but they can't have them. They just see those things every day while being punished. You're right, I think this is so cliché."

"You got it, sweet one." Roman's voice is so deep and at the same time is silken. Like a mesmerizing music. "Your eyes are two baby blue portals, I can read a lot of things on them."

I try to ignore his flirting. And that would be an easy thing just one day ago. Sami Callihan who used to be my best friend always told me Seth had trained me, like brainwashed me and I was unable to even flirt or check out other men. I prefer to think that was love that made me unable to even notice other men. Now it's different. Roman pretty much touches me and I'm feeling weak, nervous... Excited.

Again I shook my head, "Why Seth is here? I know he made a lot of stupid things but he didn't deserve to end in a place like this, in one of those kingdoms. I know he was making a kind of conjure but... he was murdered. That should count as reparation." And in the moment I remember that I feel like I want to cry.

"Do not cry sweet one." Roman looks at me with a sultry smirk, "Hopefully you will find him and he himself tells you why he ended here."

"Where are we going?" I ask, trying to finish the talk about Seth.

"To the palace. We need to see my brother. I need his authorization to take you to the next place. We have norms and rules. You are not like us and you should not be here."

"What if he doesn't give me the authorization?"

"Well, we have to try,. I told you if I do not do my part, you can keep your soul. But you have nothing to worry, I always get what I want."

My soul is the least of my worries, I just want to get Seth out of this predicament and get back our lives. "We have to do this in every place we visit til we arrive to the place where Seth is, right?"

"Yes, dear Dean, you are right. Now follow me." He alluringly smiles while softly turns to walk before me.

I walk behind Roman and the horrible cries fade in the air. He announces himself with a gargoyle-like man in the gate and a few moments later we are sauntering into the palace. I can't describe the beauty of this place. There's no place in my world that barely looks like this.

We entered into the most luxurious, big place I've ever seen. In the center there is an enormous throne and another big gargoyle-like man is sitting there. He wears pretty elegant clothes and he wears a lot of jewelry.

"Mammon. I need your help, I need your authorization to pass across your city with him." Roman points at me and the guy named Mammon looks at me with contempt, as if I were the lowest thing in the universe. I just look at my feet.

"What have you done, little brother?" Mammon's voice sounds angry, "He is not dead, he does not belong to this place."

"I know that, brother. I just need your authorization. I am taking him to the last kingdom." Roman says with a smirk.

"How could you have made a living creature enter the valley of death?" Mammon is really astounded.

"That brother, is my little secret." Roman cocks his eyebrow and his smile is kinda smug.

"I owe you a couple of favors, so you can go across my city with that creature." Mammon says, "Take some of my treasure to pay the debt. I do not want to have unfinished business with you, especially if I have to see you accompanied by a living being."

Roman walks to a pile of jewels in the floor. He takes some beautiful earrings and a necklace.

"That is not enough to cover the debt." Mammon says.

"I need something else that will serve to completely cover the debt." Roman smiles.

"What can that be?" Mammon looks puzzled.

"Purified water. I know in your mines, there are several springs of water that seeps from the black river. I want you to give me some."

That's understandable, Roman needs the water for me.

"You heard my brother." Mammon tells his servants.

Shortly after I have a kind of leather backpack with some containers with purified and transparent water. And before leaving he gave me some water. With a bow Roman and I leave the palace.

"You're not going to drink?" I can't help asking.

"I do not need that, my darling." He said smirking.

I keep following him. We walked a lot more til we reach the city limits. Then he stops.

"Dean, little one." He approaches to me, then he takes out of one of his pockets the beautiful golden earrings, and softly brushes my auburn mane. "I chose this thing thinking on you. Do me the honor of wear it."

Then he is softly touching my ears. I'm wearing this earrings and his hands are still ghosting my neck. Making me feel bothered and hot.

What kind of creature is him? He should be staring at me with contempt like his brother just did. Or he would be torturing me for the way they punish people. Instead of that he is walking with me, talking to me in a soft way, even giving me a jewel. He's touching me, and he looks at me in a sultry way like he was trying to seduce me but... if he really wants something like that, he doesn't need to do this kind of things. I'm in his world and in his hands. He could force me to do whatever he wants, since he's powerful and I'm in his world. I don't understand his intentions.

"I have to say it again... Gorgeous." He softly grins as his fingers feather over my neck and chest touching the collarbone, "Stop the paranoia, you have nothing to be afraid. We need to keep walking sweet one."

We leave the kingdom of Mammon.


	3. The Black River

_My body is writhing… I need it… I need my fix…_

 _"_ _You look so cute while you're like this, Deano. So broken, alone and needy." Seth looked at me as I was a case of charity, "This is why nobody loves you. You don't deserve to be loved. You are fucked up and useless. But you can feel lucky because you found the only one that will love you. The only one that will never leave despite the useless one you are."_

 _"_ _My mom told me the same. That I was useless and a burden." I softly said._

 _"_ _Because is the truth. A mother never lies." Seth is smirking, "The first moment I laid my eyes on you I knew it. I knew I had found the right person for me. You are mine and you will obey, don't you?"_

 _"_ _I'm not your slave, Seth. This is not how I am," I try to fight back._

 _"_ _That's why you are alone. That's why your mother never loved you. That's why men just use you and dump you as the whore you are… then it's me. I am the only one that proudly takes you by the hand and calls you mine. But you need to behave or I dump you too." Seth was rolling a joint in front of me._

 _In that moment I truly hated Seth, "I hate you. I don't care… I want to change my life. This is killing me."_

 _"_ _You can't change your life, this is the right life for someone so worthless like you. This is the life and the treatment you deserve, Deano." He pulls my hair and is painful. "You love me, Dean. Say it, say you love me because I am the only one that will put up with your shit. You're so worthless."_

 _"_ _Give me my fuel please." I pleaded._

 _He handed me the joint and I inhaled for dear life. Everything felt blur and soft._

 _"_ _I'm worthless. You're the only one who would ever love me." I said shaking._

 _What I've felt  
What I've known  
Never shined through in what I've shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Won't see what might have been_

 _Sami always said Seth is the demon. That he is a master in manipulation and he's fucking me up even worse than when I was alone. But I know Seth's words are truth. I am worthless, he is the only one that would ever love me and I'll be with him no matter what. Even if I've never admitted it… I don't wanna be alone._

 _"_ _Deano, Deano I love you. This is our life and is goddamn great."_

 _Now we're both high as a kite._

 _I giggle, "Yes, Seth and we're going straight to hell…"_

 _"The important thing is that we will do it together." Seth smirks, "If I'm going to hell you'll go with me."_

 _We kiss._

 **…**

I feel a soft hum in my ear and fingers softly petting my hair. It feels good and warm and I feel protected. Then I open my eyes and I see Roman's face leering at me as his gray eyes twinkle. We are sat on the ground in the bank of the black river and I'm resting over him, he tightly embracing me. I quickly release myself of his embrace.

My whole body shakes. I'm nervous and sweaty, I need my fix.

"Oh my darling Dean. You want those drugs, do not you?" Roman looks at me and his gaze looks soft.

"You said it. I'm a junkie." I feel so worthless. Seth is right I'm fucking worthless.

Roman wraps his strong arms around me again and begins to hum something that I never ever heard before, but I like it. It's soft and makes me feel safe.

"Close your eyes and breathe my little one." His voice is deeper but full of emotions.

I obey. Commonly in moments like this, Seth gets our fix and after some mean words that I deserve to hear and then, he lets me intoxicate my body with our fuel. He says I need to hear the truth or I will lose my way. Then we fuck like rabbits.

Roman is doing something different. I know there's no way he can get me drugs in this weird place, or at least I guess it's not. But this is working too. I feel my body melting in the soft embrace and I can feel his heartbeat. He has a heart, though. I bury my nose on his neck and the smell is sweet and musky, so intoxicating. Better than any drug I've ever tried. I breathe deeply, wanting wrap myself with that smell.

I don't even notice I'm nuzzling my face against his neck, rubbing the rest of my body against his. It's making me feel so good. The horrible pain in my chest and the trembling fade away. The warmth envelops my body and I feel calm and content. It's better than any other sensation and I'd wish to stay like this forever.

 _It's better than those drugs…_

"You look so cute when you are like this, satisfied, appeased, and content." His voice is soft and deep and I can feel something warming my body. "Are you feeling good, little one?"

So different. Seth liked me broken and Roman likes me content… but he's a demon, this is sure a trap. He's fooling me. Anyways feels so good.

I remember we reached the river bank, moments after we left the kingdom of Mammon. Then we sat because he told me we had to wait for a boat. I surely fell asleep and had that dream about Seth and my need of drugs. Whatever Roman is doing to me seems to have worked, now I feel better, the only problem is I'm getting hungry.

I am about to answer but my stomach steps forward. The sound is audible in the middle of nowhere. This place is a grim and silent forest. Just the sound of the stream, that is actually very mild, can be heard. The wind is very slow and there are no sun or moon, the day remains the same way, as if eternally cloudy. I wonder how will be the night at this place, if that ever exists here.

"Across the river, it is the kingdom of Belphegor. It is a good place for you to eat something. After all you are still alive, your body still works the same way it always has done." I could swear that Roman's smirk is softening. "That is why you have these _needs_."

I nod without speaking. Truth be told this creature leaves me speechless. I prefer to keep being cautious and collected. Even if he's making feel a lot of stuff I can't even recognize.

A strange light shines in the river and there it is, an old boat with a female creature in it. Roman stands releasing my body and I can't help but whine. Roman looks at me and smiles, I'm ashamed again, he just caught me. Roman bows and the boat stops. She's still looking at the river, I can only see her left side. Then, she stood in front of us.

On her left side, she is a beautiful woman wearing a navy blue dress with a tribal work in a blue a little lighter. The strapless dress is fitted on her waist in a kind of corset and the skirt ending torn a little below her knees. There's a kind of jewel on her feet, which begins in her thumb and wraps around her ankle. Her skin has a darker, almost brown color. She's absolutely beautiful, every part of her body and face is perfect. Her hair is very black and curly, long to her waist. Black eyes with no pupils.

But in her right side she is a... man. His hair is the same, but his clothing is masculine. He wears a one-piece suit that ends in a kind of pants. He has the same skin and eye color, barefoot and equally beautiful that his left side.

"This thing is alive!" This creature said scared. Its voice is weird, can't define whether it's male or female.

"Rishva, it is a pleasure to see you again. He is Dean and I am taking him with me to the last kingdom. It is a long story that I will tell you later. I need you to help us to cross the river."

"I will not allow a living creature that does not belong to this realm to be in my boat. No matter if it comes with you!" Rishva says looking at me with a mixture of fear and contempt.

Roman takes the necklace of the jewelry he took of the Kingdom of Mammon from his pocket. Rishva's eyes shines at it.

"You are insufferable. Get in the boat with this creature." Rishva said taking the necklace, "Just keep this creature away from me, I do not want to be touched by it."

Rishva is rowing the boat in one side. Roman and I are sitting on the other side.

"This creature despises me..." I mumbled, realizing that Rishva is staring at me from time to time.

"It is envy. I think it has never seen someone as beautiful as itself." Roman suggestively smiles and looks at me straight in the eye. "You are beautiful, but do not have the vanity that all beautiful creatures possess. At least not at the levels that someone as beauty as you should have."

I can feel the warmth on my cheeks. I want to avoid this from happening to me but can't help it. I know I'm completely blushed. I stare at the river trying to ignore him. Its water is completely black and Roman told me it would be poisonous for someone like me. But inside the mines of the kingdom of Mammon, the water is filtered, it becomes pure, becoming transparent.

"Why do not you get close to me? I know you like the way you feel in my arms. It is not like I am taking advantage of you or making you feel insulted or unworthy." Roman softly says.

And that made it. I can't argue with that. I hesitantly crawl to his side. Roman smirks and I'm feeling nervous again. I just lean onto him and he tightly holds me. He feels warm and cozy and I can't help but purr. He softly pets my hair and I just surrender.

I hide my face on his neck and decide it's better to stay silent. However, although I'm not seeing Roman, I can feel he hasn't stopped looking at me. I just want this trip ends quickly and see Seth again. I don't want to get used to Roman and his weirds ways. However, I don't know which could be the circumstances where I'll find him.

 **…**

Finally we cross the river. Rishva keeps looking at me with a mixture of fear and repulsion as we leave the boat. Now we are a few meters from the next door. My stomach makes a loud sound again.

"Keep calm little one, here I will see that you eat, and we can also take some more food for the rest of the journey." Roman takes me by the hand, "That is the advantage I have over you, I do not need to eat."

"You talk as if I had any advantage over you." I tell hesitating to release my hand from his or not.

He tightens my hand gently, "You have several advantages over me, sweet one. And I feel that you know which they are, but I know that is an issue that you would not like to touch, so we are not talking about it... yet." Then he hold my waist with one of his arms. My back is pressed against his chest.

I still try to get loose but he gently holds the grip. His face gets close to mine and I can feel his breath in my ear. "I told you should stop the paranoia. Honey, I am not attacking you. I do not think you can see me as someone threatening. So just let me take you like this. Inside that gate, that will be very useful."

I'm shocked and feel like a jerk. I can't decipher Roman's intentions, I know nothing. I want to be cautious and end up feeling like a fool who is overreacting. I begin to walk being held by him and without saying anything, not trying to free myself of his grip. He mischievously smiles at me as we reached the gate and he announces himself with the guardian.

The guardian opens the gate. Roman is still holding me while we saunter in this Kingdom. To be honest he's making me feel nervous. But as he said, we need to stay this close inside this place.

He told me something similar as in the first kingdom: "This place represents the gluttony. The souls of all those that succumbed to this sin are inside those buildings. They are paying the price of his weakness."

This Kingdom isn't beautiful like the other. But inside is the same, an enormous road that ends with a huge palace, and big buildings on each side of it. Inside the buildings I can hear a lot of cries of the people that is being punished inside.

Roman, holding me even closer, announces himself again and we're entering into the palace. Outside this palace, the kingdom isn't really a beautiful place, but inside it's a different matter. This place is stunning. The floor is made of polished black marble, I can even see my reflection in it. There are beautifully woven red carpets with intricate work on them. There are several tables with all kinds of food, I can recognize things and others not. But everything looks very appetizing, perhaps because I'm hungry.

"Does someone eat in this place?" I ask.

"Of course not. All those food are for punishment purposes." He foxy says.

"Let me guess." I whispered to Roman that is beside me, "Another cliché punishment in that those unfortunates who fall here should look at the object of their desire but they're not allowed to have it."

"You learn fast, sweet Dean." He whispers back and I can feel his lips feather in my ear, "I begin to believe that I am paying a similar punishment." He holds me even tighter.

I immediately regret my words, since they are being used against me. Anyway I have to forget about it because Belphegor appears in front of us. Roman holds me even tighter. His big, firm arms and hands protecting me. I can feel that he isn't nervous nor afraid. He's just trying to protect me.

Belphegor is a creature not as horrible as Mammon. It's a little more human, if that's the right word. He even has hair, it's black, short and slightly curly. His body is twice as high as Roman's and looks ragged, his skin is very tough and tanned. His eyes are completely black just like Rishva's and he's only wearing pants. His appearance inspires awe and I'm not surprising that being the king of this realm, he's fat. He reminds me of Pete, the villain of Mickey Mouse.

"What the fuck is that thing you bring with you?" Even his voice is like Pete's.

"My most recent acquisition, it is a very valuable thing." Roman answers immediately.

"It is pretty obvious that you appreciate it. It is wearing beautiful earrings, something that belongs to our world. That is something unseen before and plus you have not lost your grip on it." Belphegor tells him approaching us.

"You think I am stupid?" This is the first time that Roman changes his astonishing tranquility for a tone a little threatening, "If I let him go even a little, you will try to use him as a bait for your sinners. You think everything is like the food you use as punishment."

Ok, that's not what I was expecting. Now I understand why Roman keeps me embraced. Now I just turn my body and I am hugging him hard, burying my face in his neck. His musky smell intoxicating me. I can't help looking at him and he gives me that sultry gaze.

"That thing is scrawny. Nobody would see it as something desirable." Belphegor looks at me with contempt.

"He is clearly idiot and blind." Roman whispers in my ear, barely moving his lips.

I have no time to react because Belphegor speaks. "That thing is a living being! I can not use it, you idiot."

"First at all brother, this thing is _my_ living being." Roman says in a stern tone, almost territorial, "And you can not use him but is still dangerous if you try. So brother, if you dare to touch a strand of his hair you will regret it."

"Even if you are more powerful than me. You can not get that thing out of my kingdom without my permission." Belphegor says still looking at me as if I were... food.

"Actually that is all I need. Oh and I also want some food for _my_ human." Roman says firmly.

"Why would I do it?" Belphegor announces, "What benefit do I get if I help you?"

"Tell me what you want and we can negotiate. Everything that not includes Dean."

"So that thing has a name, uh? I need help with the harvest. My servants have not had a moment of freedom since... ever. If you want the authorization, you and that thing you are protecting have six hours to collect the harvest and put it in the containers."

"You have always wanted to feel how it is like to give orders to any of us, right?" Roman deviously says, "I will make your wish come true, but he can not help me if he is still hungry. Give me some food."

"Give food to this weird thing and the permission is a small price to pay if I can see my powerful little brother working as a slave." Belphegor's smile scares me.

* * *

 **I** **almost died yesterday watching Strowman beating Roman. I swear I wanted to throw a Genki-Dama to the crowd on that show, ugh they're despicable. But they are predictable as well so their reaction was not surprising. I hope all this is a strategy for Roman to have free time to be with his wife and kids and surrounded by all the love he deserves.**


	4. Harvester Of Sorrows

"Six hours to reap the harvest." I say so desperate, "I don't even know how long we've been here. I think that almost a day in my world, and we still need to pass across five more kingdoms to find Seth."

"Just four kingdoms my darling, you do not need to count mine, off course I will give you the authorization. And you are right, we have been here for almost a day. Anyways we can do nothing if you are hungry. First eat and then we will keep going."

"I know nothing about farms…"

"The harvest that my brother refers is nothing you have ever seen. The place we're going is very dangerous for someone like you. But I'm here so you don't need to take unnecessary risks. I'll do everything."

After eating we walked down a slope, very very thin. "Everyone says that I'm alive. If I fall down the ravine-"

"You will return to your world. You can not die here." Roman tells me very serious, "If you return I can not take you back. You will stay there, in the same cell where you disappeared, you will pay for your crime and Seth will stay here."

"I do need to save him." I say in fear. "This is my only chance."

"Then, you _do_ need to obey my commandments my darling. Or the both of us will lose."

Roman looks at me and smiles, but this time there's no flirting. I almost see a hint of worry in his eyes. I nod and both follow the path. Roman is very agile, he seems to walk in a big way. For me this is torture, and despite Roman's warning, instead of being careful, considering I have not much time, I start to speed up my step and stumble on a rock and I lose my balance.

"Roman!" My body slips through the slop and fall several meters as I try to grab whatever I can, an outgoing small rock or a root. But it's useless. I close my eyes expecting the worst and I feel a hand holding me. Is Roman, he rushed behind me and strongly holds himself from a rock.

"You can't die. Can you?" I say and I can't help sounding weak.

"Of course not." He angrily says, "But if I don't grab you in time you'd disappear of this place!"

He _has_ to be so angry, if he used contractions when speaking. Something that clearly none of them do. We finally go up and when we get to a safe place, he pushes me and I fall to the ground. In fact, I fell more because of the lack of balance and nerves than by the push itself. The push is more an act of anger than a punishment. If this demon really wanted to attack me, he could do it. But he obviously doesn't want to.

"Don't even dare to claim, or I forget the damn deal and send you back to your world."

His eyes are lit in bright silver. I quietly apologize and silently follow him. Shortly after we arrive at the plantation. We are reaping a very similar but much larger corn grass. Roman actually is doing almost everything at a speed that reminds me of some of the superheroes in the comic books Seth reads. He's not speaking to me.

It's weird. This strong awesome warrior is all sweaty, his clothes a mess. His beautiful hair is almost loose. There are long strands of hair stuck to his sweaty face. This is something totally different. Right now, Roman isn't the indestructible demon, he looks like a human. He's even more beautiful like this, he's relatable.

Roman runs his hand through his hair trying to remove it from his face. He takes a moment to breathe properly and looks at me. In that moment I notice I've been stupidly watching at him and I'm no helping.

I begin to reap the harvest again but I can feel his gaze all over me. What is he doing to me?

The time passed as we are carrying the harvest. This is so difficult for both of us. We cross the slop back and fill all the containers in exactly six hours.

Belphegor laughs cruelly seeing Roman all dirty and sweaty.

"This is an unforgettable moment, brother." Belphegor had filled our bags with food. "This thing that you are carrying should be very valuable. But your efforts are all in vain. He almost fell in my kingdom, he won't get it the others. You will lose him anyways."

 **…**

We left the kingdom of Belphegor and now we are again in the field. I'm sitting on a rock and Roman is cleaning my wounds. He just moved his fingers and he was clean and tidy. But for some reason that didn't work for me, or he never tried to do that with me. He's cleaning me with a rag and clean water.

"The following kingdoms are even worst. Belphegor made me do something because he wanted to feel superior with one of us. And this was his only chance. But in the other kingdoms, they will make you do things alone, to won the authorization. And I will not be able to help you." Roman finally talks to me, but his voice sounds very rigid.

"Belphegor is right... I won't get it." I say, feeling the pain of my failure. "I do wanna see Seth again."

"I know you really want. But if you behave stupidly, you will return to your world." Roman says and this time he is avoiding to look at me, "If I had believed that you will not get it, I will not have wasted my time bringing you here."

"Roman, I'm a weak creature." I dare to touch his face, for the first time I'm touching him.

He leaves me guide his face as I force him to face me. His angry gaze softens, "This is not about you being powerful. You just need to be smart. That was something you were not in the slop." His voice also softens.

"I'm so sorry. I promise I'm going to follow every instruction." I'm being honest.

"It is ok, you learned a lesson." He says and draws a tiny smile with a hint of his foxiness.

I can't help but smile, "Thank you."

"This is a deal, hon. I think you are forgetting it. You will pay every effort I am doing." He holds me from my shoulders and makes me stand.

"I know that." I whisper.

The night finally came and the sky turns into metallic tones. It's something stunning. Roman guided me to a cave close to the next gate. We are inside the place and he lit the cave with some kind of ball that shines and bounces.

Roman just cleaned my wounds but my clothes and my face and arms were still dirty. "Can't you do that magic with me?" I asked while I recharge my tired body against a rock.

"Of course I can, the first time I did it. I took all the blood, sweat and dirt off of you. I wanted to appreciate your beauty." He says in that sultry way.

This is the usual Roman. I know I said I began to hate his sultry attitude, but after my stupid actions and the fact that his anger against me felt much worse, I'm starting to be more sympathetic to him. Maybe leave me in this dirty clothes is his way to punish me. It's still a soft punishment considering he's a demon and we are in hell. I don't wanna think why I prefer his flirting than his anger.

"Darling come here," He pats the ground beside him, "You are a living creature and need to rest. That will be impossible lying on that rock."

I widely open my eyes. What the fuck!

"Again this shit." He knows how to swear, "Honey, if I wanted to rape you or something like that, I had done it, do not you think?"

"You're so weird."

"I find you attractive and really enjoy the closeness of your body. I am not hiding it. So come here and make happy the two of us. You can rest and I can touch you."

I know this is weird and a part of me feels like a cheater, even if I'm not really cheating Seth. But I'm so tired and my body aches. Now I'm comfortably lying in Roman lap as he embraces me and it feels warm and soft. I need to sleep. I need to sleep not only to rest, I need to do it, to see Seth again.

 **…**

I wake up feeling the warm of a body. I open my eyes and I recognize his smell and how his body feels next to mine. I used to wake up next to Seth but never held me. Roman seems to enjoy our closeness.

He's looking at me with his smirk. "Did you sleep good?"

I nod.

He's brushing the hair from my forehead. We are lying in the grass inside the cave. I can see some light filtering.

"Why?" I can't help but ask, "Why aren't you punish me or mistreating me. I don't understand."

"Darling, have you not noticed how things work here?" There's no mockery in his question. "Hon, we are not destroying someone else's souls. They built their destiny. They are their own punishers. Humans like to blame other humans, other creatures, the nature or whoever they can of their wrongdoings. Even here they keep doing it."

"You're just doing your work. Do you like to torture their souls?"

"Yes, that is part of our nature. We are made for that. It is cliché but truth."

I don't want to think why I'm still enjoying his embrace instead of running away from him. No, I won't think about that.

"Roman… You're so alone, aren't you?"

He looks at me with intensity, but this time there's no smugness. He quickly composes himself and smiles.

"We have to go cutie. We have a mission that needs to be achieved."

"Yes."

We reach to the third gate that's made of a wood like pine. It's beautifully styled, there's not a single flaw in it. They selected the best wood to make it. The wrought was even more beautiful than the gate of the Kingdom of Mammon.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Leviathan, sweet one." I finally grew used to his sultry smile.

The guard is a misshapen creature, his legs and arms are almost parallel, and he walks like a gorilla. His nose and mouth are as united in a huge scar. His eyes are bulging and full of veins, it's horrible.

The creature is mesmerized seeing as Roman saunters into the kingdom. As if his eyes had not seen such a beautiful being.

"Leviathan never has let him in. That is why the few times I have been here, this creature idolizes me." Roman stops across the gate. There's a hint of worry into his gray eyes, "This kingdom represents the envy."

I look around me and the place is even more beautiful than the kingdom of Mammon. Not covered in jewelry, it is built rather artistically. Each of the buildings have work of various schools of art, there is a Baroque construction and other clearly Gothic. The palace has a huge, beautiful mural carved glass. Outside each building is a statue of the same being in different poses.

"It also represents the vanity and all the feelings associated with it."

Roman begins to stir my hair even more and takes the earrings off my ears, then he do something that leaves me stunned. He pulls a small knife out of his pocket, and cut a part of the skin of his forearm.

His blood is red as mine. My clothes were dirty and stained with dust, now also had his blood on it. Shortly after he took one of the rags with which he cleaned my wounds and bandaged his forearm. Then, he returned to hold my hand.

"What have you done?" I'm amazed and don't understand anything.

"You are smart, you will realize it at right time."

He's taking his time making me look even worst. When he realizes it's enough, he let me go.

"You see the statues, those beautiful figures carved in marble are representations of Leviathan. He himself is the representation of beauty."

"I thought that would be you." _What the hell I just said_.

Roman smiles pleased, "Well, we are brothers. He is the most beautiful creature inside this world, and so he is full of vanity and pride. You are so handsome dear Dean. He can send you back just for that."

"Envy... jealousy... vanity." I muttered. "That's why you didn't clean me."

"Everything I do has a motivation. Even if you can not understand it." Roman caresses my face and a shiver runs through my body, I don't understand what happens to me, "Everything about you is so perfect and need to hide it or my brother will be envious and he will send you back."

I close my eyes, trying not to think about what is happening, but that doesn't help. His hands caress my neck and gently descended from my ribs to rest on my waist. I bite my bottom lip. I should push him, move away from him or do something, however I just stay frozen like a statue. He draws me against his body.

"I can not allow him to see what I see." Roman whispers in my ear, his lips barely touching the lobe and I can feel the warm breath near my cheeks.

My whole body shudders without being able to stop him and I have goosebumps. Roman releases me and takes my hand again. I open my eyes and feel my cheeks burning. What is happening to me? I have no time to figure out anything because he is leading me to the palace. I silently walk behind him.

I hear the cries and they fade when we reach the palace. Roman announces himself again.

The statues aren't worth to represent Leviathan's beauty. Roman is really handsome, but his brother is... there is no description for this kind beauty. He's a little smaller than Roman and his skin in so pale. His lips, nose, eyes and even his ears are perfect. His face is flawless, his hair are long blond locks that end in his knees. His eyes are a deep green. He is shirtless and his body is well muscled, like he worked daily in a gym, he is not fat nor thin.

However the beauty of Leviathan is so flat, defects are part of the charm of a creature and such perfection lacks of the charm that Roman seems to have even to share. I look to my feet because I don't want to make eye contact with a creature that, just for the fact I exist, can send me back.

"Little brother, after our last _meeting_." Leviathan emphasized the last word, "I thought you would not come back, at least not so quickly."

"Our incestuous relationship is fun, but once sex is done and you start talking, anyone would flee as far away from you."

"Wise words by the Emperor of The Kingdom of Lust... One does think you only live to indulge your basic instincts." Leviathan says approaching Roman.

So Roman represents the _lust_.

"I do that all the time." Roman smirks, "I have been indulging my basic instincts for millennia. Sometimes I just want something different."

I try not to look but curiosity wins. Roman has plastered that smirk on his face as Leviathan runs his fingers through his chest, drawing the shape of the symbols in his vest.

"For some reason we are the most attractive beings in this doomed place. I have quite missed you little brother." Leviathan lead his hand to Roman's hips, shaping it.

"Maybe another day..." Roman ignores the hormonal surge of his brother.

Leviathan doesn't seem to hear Roman. He tightens his grip on his hips. "I want you… I know we are equals. I can not force you to be mine. How I would wish the great demoness to grant me the wish to have you tied at my feet. The things we would do together, you are quite skilled in sex."

Leviathan is eye fucking Roman. It's disgusting, I just want to pull his perfect hair and force him to stay away from Roman.

"This is not the right moment for this, brother," Roman is unfazed by his brother's blatant harassment.

"Anything you need from me will have a price, little brother." Leviathan's lips are almost touching Roman's, "Your body is such a-"

"Take your hands off of him!" I said and with that all the attention is on me.

"What is that thing you brought?" Leviathan looks at me in awe, "This thing is alive!"

Roman looks at me and although he should be angry. There is actually a small smile of satisfaction on his face. At this moment I realize that I have just threw a tantrum because of... jealousy.

"To be honest I came here because I need your permission to leave your kingdom with him." Roman smirks.

Leviathan laughs. "You have got everything you have wanted. Monumental orgies, all kind of creatures had succumbed to your touch. You have seduced even angels, you have destroyed entire worlds in sin and corruption. I can not believe you want to fuck a living being. I think you do not even know if that is possible."

Leviathan snaps his fingers and I'm clean and free of dirt, wounds or blood. As Roman brought me from my world. He discovered his brother's plan. I can see a hint of surprise in Roman's eyes but as always he hides it under a facade of audacity and foxiness.

"It is a beautiful specimen. I just could not help it." Roman says in an even more sultry tone as he walks beside me.

"Well, well. I have never hear about one of us fucking this kind of creatures, much less inside our Valley. I do not even think that would be possible." Leviathan mocks.

"How do you know? That is something no one tried before with a living creature." Roman is still smirking.

I think Roman has everything so calculated. Every move, his sultry tone, and the way he walks. Yes, he fits in the roll of The Lord of the Lust.

"Ok, ok, little brother. I will give you the authorization you need to keep carrying your living being."

"And the price is…"

"I want you all fours, naked, chained at my feet as I ruin you in all possible ways, little brother. Your little human can watch us. I have been craving your naked body. Just imagine, the lord of lust being used as a whore, something totally unheard. I'm going to humiliate you that much. That is what I want."

Roman smirk vanishes. He is the Lord of the Lust and for some reason he doesn't want to do this. Roman is clearly uneasy with this deal. He worked his ass off for me in the last kingdom and now he will be used as a whore. I'm so fucking angry.

"You don't have to do this." I say.

"There's no other option I guess." Roman says pretending everything's fine.

"I say no," I'm firm on this, "Everything but that."

"I have done a lot of dirty stuff so being demeaned and humiliated by my brother would not be…"

"Don't…" I can't hide my anger, "I don't want to see you doing that. I said no and it's no."

Roman looks at me in detail. At this point I'm not even trying to hide my mood.

"I don't understand why you don't accept my deal. It is sex after all, it is what your body was created for." Leviathan says.

Then he looks at me and seems to have an epiphany.

"Is it because of him, is not it?" Leviathan is pissed. He looks at me with real hatred. "This is unbelievable. So this one is special, uh? Maybe that is why you used your own blood to dirty his clothes, instead of using his own blood. You thought I would not notice it. Let me see how special he is. If he wants the authorization, he has to win it."

Yes, he's as jealous as I am. And he's also envious. I'm fucked.

"Then, since you don't have to perform a sexual show for me, little brother. It would be him who will do the sacrifice."

"You're not touching Dean!" Roman is angry now.

"Of course not, ugh," Leviathan says. "He needs to survive a challenge into the pit of souls. That is all. Come on little brother, show me he is worth of **all** the problems you are going to get when you take him to the Kingdom of Abaddon."

"I think you are forgetting that he is a living being. He can not do that." It is the first time I see Roman so worried, and Leviathan notices it.

"How do you know? That is something no one tried before with a living creature." Leviathan mocks Roman's previous words.

"Okay I'm gonna be your whore. I just don't want him watching us." Roman says.

"If you do that is the end." I say, "I'm returning back to my place. Let's do this pit of souls stuff."

"This is stupid Dean. This isn't like the harvest. This is insane and won't work." Roman insists.

And he's contracting words again. He's scared.

"I am tired and sick of your lovers quarrel. I want the human in the pit of souls. And that will be the only way to obtain my permission." Leviathan is jealous of Roman's interest in me and wants revenge.

"Let's do it." I say watching at Roman who is clearly scared.


	5. Into The Pit

We arrive at the infamous pit of souls. In front of me, there's an enormous pit in the ground. It's circular and its sides have a stairs shape, like a coliseum. But the center is so black, I can't see anything in it.

"What is this?" I ask.

"There's one of these pits in each kingdom." Roman whispers.

"Why?"

"Sometimes the souls of the people inside here are too much evil to just receive the same punishment of the others." Roman's smirk is gone, "Sometimes they have to spend a time here, doing their way to the buildings. This is a way of entertainment for us. We see the souls failing and falling into horrible punishments. They have to stay there for years til they finish the way to the other side. To be honest I've never heard about anyone that had succeeded in any of the kingdoms. Everyone that falls in these pits have to stay here during all the time of their punishment."

"I'm alive… it can't be the same for me."

"It can't but… this is something unseen before and if you fail…" Again, Roman is contracting words. I realize he does it when he's nervous or maybe afraid.

"I'll return to my world… I know it."

"Can you see the analogy? Just like them, It's a horrible way to punish you… fail in your quest and there's a big chance you fail. I never thought he'll ask you something like this."

"I won't fail." I firmly said.

Roman looks at me making his best to smirk, but failing. Softly taking my chin with his right hand. "Oh my darling Dean. I had wished to spend more time with you."

"This is the kiss goodbye moment, isn't it?" I softly say looking at the ground.

"Yeah. But you won't kiss me." I raise my gaze and notice he's watching to the pit now, also avoiding the eye contact, but still holding my chin, "And you won't get it."

"I like when you contract words. You sound more like… human." I whisper as he keeps his gaze to the black pit. I take his free hand with mine, "I'll get it. I have a strong motivation. There's no way I fail. I simply have no other option than succeed."

He looks at me still faking the smirk as he entwines his fingers with mine, "You're so determined to see him again."

"You know my feelings." I say.

"Yes, I know your feelings, little one." He tightens a little his caress in my chin and his grip in my hand. I close my eyes. "If you still think that love is what binds you to Seth… Apparently you're the one who doesn't know his own feelings."

He's not saying this out if jealousy or bitter. And that's why I can't be angry at his words. I can't help but melt in his touch. It's so soft.

"I apologize for interrupt your romantic moment but he has a task to complete." Leviathan says devilish smiling.

"Sure." I whisper as Roman return to his foxy attitude.

"I can not believe this… This is so embarrassingly obvious. The Lord of the Lust behaving so pathetic. You are fucked little brother. And this creature knows it." Leviathan keeps trying to chagrin his brother.

"There's nothing that even seems like pathetic in him..." I dare to say to the demon that thinks he's the best creation inside this valley, "You're just jealous because even being flawless and perfect, your brother prefers an imperfect creature like me."

"What?" Leviathan's confident gaze shows a hint of surprise, "How you dare to talk to me like this?"

Finally I get to see a hint of the sultry smile in the Lord of the Lust, and I like it.

"I'm being honest, even if you think it's disrespectful. I'll finish the way to the other side. I'm sorry but…" I try to keep calm and don't fall in his game, "You'll have to see the only creature you feel worthy of you, the only perfect creature that inhabits this valley, going away with an imperfect human."

"Do you want to stay with him? This is so bizarre." Leviathan is so angry.

"You don't know the kind of relationship we have. I ain't telling you and I'm sure he either. That's our business." I smile pleased and then look at Roman, "Trust me, I'll get it. We'll leave this place together."

Roman keeps his tiny smile and says nothing.

The center of the pit lits and I can see a row of square blocks. The rest of the pit is still dark.

"A wrong step and you will say goodbye." Leviathan looks at me but his conceited smile is no longer present, just the anger.

I have no other option but walk. I have no time to waste and there's nothing else to do. I'm standing in a single block in the center and have to run and jump to one of the blocks in front of me. The first looks raggy like it was about to give up, the second is made of gold or something like that. The third looks like solid rock and the fourth has a hole in the center. If I fail in the jump I'll fall. The obvious option is the second or the third block.

"There has to be some kind of trap here…" I whisper.

I can't keep thinking. The blocks in which I'm standing began to move and I see the entire row is falling to pieces. It can't be the obvious option but I jump to the block with the hole in the middle. My jump isn't enough and I loose falling in the hole, but fortunately I get to reach the edge and don't fall.

"Dean!" Roman' voice calling me.

"I'm here… I'm ok." I say as I climb to the block.

Then I see that block where I was standing and the first row of blocks don't exist anymore. Under the only block there's nothing… just a black hole. But I can hear people yelling and crying for help. I can't imagine what is happening down there.

I look at the third row of blocks. Every block seems like the other. I see them with attention, the symbols are pretty similar but not the same. I kneel and touch the blocks, I have to take off my hand because they're so hot. All but the third block.

Feeling how the block I'm standing moves, I have no choice but to jump again. This time I'm going to the block that is obvious, and although they were only seconds, I think I saw my life pass, if I fail I will fall and be back in my world... without Seth.

A straight jump to the block that isn't hot and see how the others melt. Ok, there's no obvious pattern, it's not always the block that seems difficult. The third row of blocks appears in front of me and this time all of them have a hole in the center and in each there's a person sitting on the edge.

It is obvious to me that if I skip one of them, the other three will crumble, so that the souls that are there to fall. There are two teenage boys and two adult women.

Everyone looks at me smiling wickedly.

"I can't save you all." I said pleadingly.

One of the teenagers smiles wickedly. "No matter what you do... your fate is to fall."

They don't want to be saved, they will push me. I close my eyes and jump, all I can do is jump into the second block that is the closest. Once I'm there, the women in that block looks at me with a distorted face and pushes me. I fall and in my dismay I grab her, she loses her balance and I see her cry and fall into the black hole but not at all, she doesn't really fall, she grabs my foot.

The row of blocks trembles and hear the screams of the other three falling into the pit.

"You can't handle my weight, so I'll take you with me." She says evilly.

"Therefore you deserve to be here, I don't." I say, "I'm trying to save you. What do you win if I fail in my quest?"

"I win nothing". She gets heavier stirring to make me fall. "Just the pleasure to make someone's fate miserable as mine."

What I have to do?...

…

 _We were in a dumpster, doing drugs. I had smoked several speedballs, I was almost floating about to reach the state of euphoria. Seth was with other junkies who we met recently, they were with Seth and I was a bit far._

 _I heard screams in the distance, "He's dead!"_

 _I tried, despite my alienated state, to focus my gaze. I saw them run leaving Seth on the floor. I could see a needle close to my lover. Seth was injecting the h, normally we smoked the stuff, never thought he would try injecting. These idiots should have convinced him._

 _I crawled toward him and through my ecstasy tried to react. When I touched him I regained most of my alertness, but not my body control. My body was reeling before I could steady myself._

 _He's almost not breathing and his eyes are so unfocused. I vaguely remembered the first aid classes I received at school. Oh God, help me. Remember Dean, remember... First I tried to Recognize how fucked was this situation. His muscles felt so spastic, His breathing was so slow almost shallow, sometimes like choking. His eyes were open so I could see the pinpoint pupils. His lips were so pale and dry. He was lightly spasming._

 _An overdose!_

 _"_ _I'm dying you can do nothing." He said._

 _How's possible that he's talking._

 _"_ _I won't let you die."_

 _"_ _It's useless. I'm dying are you coming with me. You can't be alive without me." Seth smile is sick as he is stering at nowhere. "Take the needle and inject the h. You will die with me."_

 _Then he fainted. I had no time to think on his words. We were in the middle of a dump, in the middle of the night. Those morons left us and there was no possible way I could save Seth. But I wasn't going to lose my lover that night._

 _I tried to rub his breastplate. But it wasn't working, he was still unconscious. Never in my life, I ever felt such a despair. This was so horrible. I couldn't lose Seth. Oh my God what else to do._

 _I left the place, saw everything black, my steps were erratic. I spent Seth's arm on my shoulders and dragged him for about 8 blocks to a hospital. Nobody ever handed us a hand. I didn't even know how I got there. I just remembered seeing the light of the entry hall with Seth as I passed out._

 _Upon waking I was in a hospital bed, in the next bed was Seth. He was awake, his skin began to recover more normal color. His eyes seemed normally again._

 _"Seth, Seth oh my god," I was crying, "Never again do something like this. Never."_

 _"Dean, I thought I was dying. I was dying for sure," He told me weakly, "Why didn't you inject the h?"_

 _What kind of question was that?_

 _"_ _I saved your life Seth." I'm outraged._

 _"_ _And what if you wouldn't make it. I would be dead and you… you would die by my side." Seth looked at me as he was trying to read my mind. "You are nothing without me, you belong to me if I had died you had have to do the same."_

 _"_ _If it had been me who od'd. I would never want you to die for me." I dumbly said._

 _"_ _The next time you better fucking obey!" Seth looked at me with contempt, "This is what love means Dean. Nobody has ever loved you that's why you don't know how to react. You love me and you have to obey me. If I am not with you, you have to give up and die."_

 **…**

"Don't give up!" Roman's voice takes me off of my delusion, "Keep fighting!"

Despite how difficult it is, I start to climb. Not kicking her, although she's still trying to make me fall. After several minutes I climb. I take her by the arm and save her. She's in awe.

The final row appears in front of us, again another single block. Now Roman and Leviathan are in the other side.

"That block will hold only one person."

Leviathan says gently stroking his brother's arm but Roman is so focused on me. He's truly desperate, its like he wants to change places with me. He do want to change places.

"Let me do this, Leviathan!" Roman roars. "It's enough!"

"What is the fucking problem?" Leviathan is angry at Roman, "If he fails, that doesn't affect you!"

Roman is a demon that wants to see me succeed. He wants exactly the opposite than Seth wanted.

 _If you still think that love is what binds you to Seth… Apparently you're the one who doesn't know his own feelings…_

Roman is right. Sami was right. Seth wanted someone to control, to manipulate and he wanted me dead if we can't be together. Seth loved me, but his way of love was selfish. Amazing is this demon, being one of the emperors of the Valley of Death, is being selfless with me. It's making me feel worthy and is not demeaning me.

Seth needs to know this is not the way to do things. I need to know why I killed him. We need to talk a lot about the nature of our relationship.

I feel the block where I'm standing is shaking and that takes me back to reality. There's only one block I front of me.

The woman looks at me almost crying, "The punishments if you fall are horrible. I tried to make you fall and you are still trying to save me."

"I want to believe even the most selfish people can change." I say.

"I did," She said to me.

The woman approaches to me and put her hands on my chest, "Because I deserve to be here, and you saved me today. I'm saving you."

She pushes me to the final block and I fell just straight in it. To my surprise both blocks shake. Roman is wide-eyed looking at me.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

His gray eyes lose their characteristic brightness and then I close my eyes. I begin to fall.

 **…**

I wake up. I lost, I'm sure I'm in the cell. I will pay a life in confinement and will never know what happened. The first thing I see is his gray eyes. What the fuck?

"Time to go my darling." Roman tells me.

"But... the block was shattered." I say in awe.

"Yes but you won the pit of souls moments before. The moment you saved the soul of that woman. She finally left the pit and that was thanks to you. She changed and she will go back to your world soon. All the souls inside that pit failed because they kept being selfish and vain. You did something unthinkable, unimaginable. Leviathan knew nobody would never do what you did, and so the failure was imminent. You're the first to have achieved to get out of the pit. We must go now."

Leviathan sees us with an expression of anger and helplessness. Especially because Roman takes me in his arms, I'm very weak, I can't walk.

"You are right Roman," I can barely speak because I'm so goddamn tired.

"About what my darling." Roman says.

"About my feelings for Seth."

Then I used my last strength to take Roman's chin as I force him to look at me. Then I softly kiss his lips and before I can see his reaction, everything becomes black.

* * *

 **This story is not my most popular creation. But I am happy anyways because the few people supporting this story is the same people that has been supporting my shitty fics since the very beginning. I love you guys, thanks for put up with my crappy writing and childish plot.**

 **And I am also happy because tomorrow will be my son's 8** **th** **birthday. I can't believe it's been 8 years now. Well, at this point you know how much in motherly mode I am lmao. Sorry about that. So yes I'm happy. And that's why I'm here posting another chapter of this story even if just 4 or 5 people are reading.**

 **Back to the story, seems like Dean finally had an epiphany and just noticed the nature of his relationship with Seth. And that final kiss… well who knows.**

 **As always let me know what you think. Have a happy weekend!**

 **Remember to support the good fics that are in this site with fav, follows and reviews. Byeeee!**


	6. The Kingdom of Berith

_"_ _I love you…" Seth smiled as he pulled my hair. It was rude, "I can't get enough of you."_

 _I was nothing, when he touched me I lost all control and became a whore… his whore. Just knelt and beg for cock._

 _"_ _Seth, fuck me. Stop teasing me!" So classy, Dean._

 _"No... not yet. Baby. You have to beg even more. You my dirty bitch, don't deserve anything good in this world. If you want to receive love, crawl like the worthless thing you are and beg for it."_

 _"Please, Seth," I pouted, "I know I don't deserve your love, but I want it… I need it. Just like I need our fuel."_

 _"You're such a worthless bitch, Dean." He growled._

 _He was biting mi neck and it hurt. But I deserved such a punishment. I'm so low I deserve nothing more than despise and contempt. A loud moan escaped from my lips._

 _"Love me, Seth" I purred._

 _"Horny, horny..." He said, "You're so broken, there's no fix for this level of destruction. You're damage goods, totally irreparable. Who would waste their time trying to find something good in your rotten existence, Dean?"_

 _"Only you, Seth." I moaned._

 _"_ _That's why you will always obey, won't you?"_

 _"Yes, always." I said feeling like the scum of the earth._

 _"_ _You're worthless" Seth repeated as he fucked me rudely._

 _"_ _I'm worthless." I repeated after him._

 _"_ _You're worthless…" Another thrust._

 _"_ _I'm worthless…"_

 _"_ _Nobody will love you, ever…" Seth's voice sounds whiny and I know he's close._

 _"_ _Because I'm so damaged, beyond repair… Nobody will love a rotten one like me."_

 _"_ _Nobody… just me." He climaxed. He only climax after a litany of contempt toward me._

 _"_ _Nobody… just you, Seth." I wasn't enjoying this._

 **…**

I wake up so desperate. That was the feeling I confused with love. Seth totally destroyed me, with the drugs and the painful words. I notice we are lying on the ground. We left the kingdom on Leviathan. Just in that moment I can feel his soft touch. He's holding me and I remember Seth words: ' _you're damaged beyond repair'_. But… when Roman holds me like this I feel like he's gluing every broken part of my damaged soul together.

 _I can be fixed… I can be loved._

 _Maybe I can't._

Now I remember that I kissed him. It was just a few moments, but I could feel his soft sweet lips against mine before I faint. Roman is doing a lot of efforts for me... every time I think of this, I wonder: How valuable can be my soul? And why does he want it that bad? Is just my soul what he wants?

Roman holds me tight and I can feel his sweet musky smell intoxicating me. It's pure pleasure.

"Please tell me now." I whisper, "Why do you want my soul?"

Roman never loses his grip on me. He pets my hair as he talks, "Ok little one, I just going tell you a few things."

He stayed silent for a few minutes, probably thinking the way to tell me what I need to know.

"You're not part of this world and it's assumed while you are alive you shouldn't be here. Things with you don't work the same way that with souls who live here."

I smile, he keeps contracting words.

Roman smiles back, "Your boyfriend did this ritual, a complete stupidity. One of my brothers and I were hanging around your world. Hunting souls to take at the time of their deaths, because as I told you, a living being is not supposed to be here."

"The amount of energy released by your boyfriend's anger and desire for power was such that eventually involved you in a way that I can't explain. Then I saw you... I saw you doing something I never saw before. When all was done, I was with you. Your boyfriend was dead so I spied memories of his earthly life was easy. I saw the way he treated you and how you reacted towards him."

Roman pauses for some minutes.

"That's why I felt attracted to your soul, why I care so much for you. I never saw anything like this. I saw the way he… he convinced you to do things you shouldn't be doing. To feel things you didn't really feel and I was angry. I wanted to save you and it was weird because commonly, we just feel attraction for the things we can destroy, because they deserve to be destroyed. But it wasn't your case, I felt so draw to you and for the first time I wanted to save someone, that must mean something important. As I told you we are not the punishers, you are your own punishers. We feel pleasure destroying those souls, because they deserve to be destroyed. We are part of this world, we help to keep things going we are what we are and we have to do what we need to do."

"You are not the bad guys here, you're just doing your work. But I still think your brother is scum"

Roman smiles, "Leviathan is jealous. It's part of his nature. He has this weird obsession with me but he can't do shit since I am not below him."

A few tears escape of my eyes, "I thought he was going to rape you or some horrible shit."

Roman passes his thumb in my cheek taking away the tears, "He was, but you saved me. My darling, have you ever heard the story of the serpent and the firefly?"

I nodded. "The serpent envied the brightness of the firefly. Therefore wanted to destroy it."

"That was the love Seth felt for you. He loved your brightness, because he did love you in that twisted way. He tried with all his being to possess your brightness and eventually to destroy it." Roman softly says. "But I understand his desire to possess something so beautiful. I want that too."

"He was the snake. Will you be another snake?" I mutter.

"He was the snake, my darling. And the snake was stupid. I'm not stupid, I'd never end up destroying something so precious." He sultry says as he approach his face with mine. Now we are nose to nose.

"Roman, perhaps the snake knew that even if it didn't kill the firefly, even if he locked up it. The firefly wouldn't shine, it would be the same. At least the firefly didn't have to suffer a life in confinement."

Roman's sultry smile softened a little, "That was the biggest mistake of that snake. To take by force the firefly when it could make the firefly voluntarily bless it with its brightness." Roman says as he looks at me with intensity.

"How can you do something like that? You and I don't belong to the same world." I'm here trying to device how this feeling we are developing can work… I have no clue."

"I'd wish I could answer that question. I can't." Roman is looking to the next door. "But now all I need is your brightness. I'm not asking for anything else."

I'm mesmerized. Now, I understand the nature of this part of the world. The nature of the so called demons reigning here. The way things work and the fact that **_here or there, we are the only responsible for our destiny_**.

"I'm here. You're here. I still want to know why I did what I did. I still want to save his soul." I say as I take his chin and make him face me, "But "I'm not coming back to him. I can't."

He looks at me as he can read my soul, "Why?"

"Because I want you." I say.

The next thing that happens is the both of us kissing softly. His lips are so warm and sweet and I feel like I'm flying. There's nothing negative. There's no rudeness. There's no demeaning words. There's no feeling of despair and hurt. It's amazing.

He's trying to stick his tongue in my mouth and I gladly welcome it. It feels so good. My body is on fire… on fucking fire. He softly releases me placing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Dean my darling, we must go. It would be nice if we go through another kingdom before this day ends."

"Sure." I say as I try to breathe properly.

 **…**

We arrived at the next gate and now I have a new thought in my mind: Roman. I don't know what we are now. I don't even know if that's a chance that we can be… together? He's a demon and I'm a human. I'm not even dead and I'm here trying to win the soul of my boyfriend.

I know I should of leave Seth by his own. But I can't. I still care for him. I still have this stupid need to save him… I don't know what I am doing. Roman seems unfazed by the fact that even if I kissed him. I'm still trying to save my boyfriend. I don't want to make any question about it.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Berith, little one. I don't think we have a problem here because this place represents sloth. And I know exactly what to do for my brother. I think we could even spend the night in a comfortable bed and not the grass." Roman gaze is so sinful.

We entered into the beautiful kingdom with gorgeous huge buildings distributed just like the previous ones. The palace down the road was wonderfully decorated. Upon entering I noticed that instead of reaching a hall, were in a beautiful garden.

"It looks a lot like your world, right?" His soft voice ask me.

"It's gorgeous." I say softly.

"It's getting dark and you must rest properly, you barely slept an hour after being in the pit of souls in the Kingdom of Leviathan."

A fat creature with four eyes saunters in the palace. He's dressed in bright and very neat clothes, carrying in his hand a huge glass with amber liquid. He's not alone, he walks followed by an entourage of humans. The huge creature smiles.

"Rumors spread at full speed." He says gravely, "Leviathan has been throwing a tantrum to anyone he can. He says you took as a lover a living being. He says he is going to summon the great demoness to make her punish you. We all know Leviathan is kind of crazy about you, little brother. I do not think he is giving up with this weird feeling he has for you. He also said this living creature was able to cross the pit of souls. Which it is something I can not believe."

"Dean," Roman says with a pleased smile, "May I present you my brother Berith, The Lord of the Sloth."

I look with some suspicion but I respectfully greet him.

"Brother, he's Dean, my human lover. Who is also… alive."

The cup falls from the hands of the other demon, and I can't blame him, fuck I'm frozen... Roman just said I'm his lover... Well, maybe this is the answer at all the questions I don't have the courage to ask. I can't keep thinking because Berith approaches me and look me in detail.

"I can not believe it. Have you been able to fuck this creature? He is alive! Not even the succubus and incubus can fuck a living creature, that's why they do it through dreams, and you are fucking this one?"

 _He can't have my body while I'm alive... Can he?_

"Has anyone ever tried?" Roman says arrogantly, "Succubi and incubi are even lower than humans. They're so repulsive that neither I touched one. I won't give more details of my relationship with Dean, I just want your permission to cross your kingdom and in exchange I'll give you 10.000 souls for your service."

"This is a fabulous deal, I am tired of punishing always the same idiots. And we all know your souls are the worst inside this place, they are the ones that most deserve horrible punishments." Berith nods, seems like this will be a place of passage.

In that moment I react. Roman is the Lord of the Lust. The souls on his charge are probably… rapist in all their forms and shapes… ugh. Roman was right they deserve to be here.

"I want to spend the night in one of the rooms of your palace. I want the farthest and also want that nobody approached us." Roman said, smiling flirtatious.

"Okay brother, I give a shit what you are going to do with this creature, while you give me those souls." Berith nods again. "Where are you going?"

"We'll go with Abaddon, there's something I must ask him. Tomorrow morning we'll leave. Give me a very nice room, the number of souls that I'm giving you is high."

"The best of the best for my lustful brother." Berith grins and then looks at me, "I do not know what did you do creature… but it should be something really amazing if you are making a demon do this kind of sacrifice. He is even speaking oddly. Maybe it would be good to try something odd like you."

Roman takes Berith by the neck. It was so fast that I can barely register the action. "Don't you ever try. I'm still more powerful than you and I'll punish you if you ever try to put your hands in _my belongings_."

Berith is kinda scared. Roman is obviously saying the truth. He just smiles as he apologizes. Soon after we're in the room.

Even in my earthly life I couldn't be in a place like this. Everything was like a five star hotel, well perhaps even more stars. I ate a lot and this time Roman didn't do his magic. Here, they fix a room with a bath in which I must admit I'm relaxing. In fact I'm sleepy in the tub, recently I thought I'd return to my world to spend a life in jail and now I'm enjoying the luxuries worthy of a prince. The door opens and out of my numbness, Roman brings a bathrobe for me. So far his flirtatious glances were nothing but playful... until now. I could tell that seeing me, covered in foam bath of sweet aroma, he's almost eye fucking me. The heat of my cheeks was such that I thought my face would explode.

A sigh, "I'm going to jerk off with this beautiful view."

I began to sink my body into the tub. Why Am I so fucking nervous?

A soft snicker, "What's wrong. Have you ever masturbated? From what I could see in Seth's memories, you were quite horny about sex."

"So is the time to pay my deal with you?" I ask so nervous.

"We made a deal in exchange of your soul. Your body is yours to decide how to use it. I'd never force you. I know you've only surrendered to another man for love. Although that feeling is unknown for all of us here."

"I'm confused… I don't know what I want," I say softly.

Roman approaches to me and gently caresses my face. "I know. Even if the time is against me, there's no pressure. You're not going to be the firefly, which I stole its shine. Dean, I'm not sure how this works, but I've always followed my instincts and I haven't failed once."

I close my eyes as I just surrender to the feeling. His big hands feel great. I open my eyes in a cloud of pleasure and I feel his lips on my neck and his hands on my shoulders keeping me still, though he's not forcing, the grip is barely tight.

"I don't know what this feeling is, it's very strange... I don't understand. It's different, not like anything I've felt before. It's a pleasure that hurts." Roman says taking his lips from my neck and wrapping my wet body in a hug.

I close my eyes biting my lower lip. "Same here. This is something I don't understand and it scares me, Roman." My heart was pounding so hard that Roman must have realized, "I also don't know what is happening to me."

Roman holds me tight. Just like he always do. Like his huge would repair my broken soul. Is that even possible? Repair something this damaged?

"I'll fix every single broken thing inside and outside you, my darling. Just trust me." His voice is mesmerizing.

"I feel so confused. I'm still fighting with my own self. I still feel worthless, like I'm damaged beyond repair, yet I feel like I want to be free of this feeling. It's horrible. I'm a mess." I give up, close my eyes and let the tears come out freely placing my head on his shoulder. He never let go. I had no more strength, I cried like a small child. "I want you to fix me."

 **…**

I awake wrapped in a warm robe and embraced the demon's body beside me. Some light is filtered through the skylights. He just watches me.

"Soon we must go." He says softly.

I close my eyes feeling the warm of his body, "I feel like crap."

"Why?" Roman looks at me quizzically, but still smirking.

"I feel like crap because I feel like I'm playing you. I want you and I'm here trying to stop you. But I can't stand it anymore..." Finally I dare to look at him, taking a long breath before speaking, "Roman... please don't ask me anything... just kiss me."

Roman is surprised, "Are you sure?"

"I said no questions." I hiss.

"As you wish..."

The demon gently takes my face and approaches his lips to mine. His sultry smile now is adorned with a new gesture, so soft so tender. This is the Lord of The Lust but I see nothing but tenderness in his face. He kisses me softly on the bed of the kingdom we'll soon abandon. His lips are so warm and... Sweet. He's trying to stick his tongue in my mouth and can't help but welcome it. The wet thick muscle is rubbing against mine, taste the essence of our fluids. I'm feeling a pleasure like never before, it's intoxicating. It feels so good and not like something just physical. I don't know what we are doing."

I put my arms in the neck of this gorgeous demon while he tightens his grip on my body. His hands hold possessively on my waist as we kiss passionately now. His lips left my mouth and land on my neck sucking the skin so gently as I start to moan, my body prisoner of the new feelings that seize my whole being... oh fuck... I like this...

He let go and I fall on the satin sheets, my body still writhing because of the ravages of great pleasure that runs through it, I have a painful boner. I can't help but looking at his crotch, Roman is feeling the same.

"I won't do anything else, even if you want it." Roman tells me breathing hard, trying to get together while strokes my hair. "I need you to be sure of all of this."

 _But I am sure of all of this… Am I?_

* * *

 **Thanks for the support! I told you, you are amazing and I love you guys. Yesterday I tried to post chapter 12 of 'Something that I'm not' but something is wrong with that story. I will keep trying if not then maybe is the app and I will try again tomorrow that I return to my house and I can use the computer instead the app.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. I tried to explain the way the Valley and the demons work, I hope it will clear** **some doubts you have, there are things that will be unveiled in the next episodes.**

 **You think Dean is ready to this big step with Roman or he should wait as Roman said.**

 **Remember to support your favorite stories in this site with reviews, fav and follows. There are like tons of great fics and your support is all the authors need to keep going. I tell you this fic is the example that no matter how much people is reading, if the author feels supported, will continue to post more episodes of your favorite stories.**

 **Have a great Sunday. Love you guys!**


	7. The Kingdom Of Astaroth

" _Wh_ _at the hell were you doing?" Seth slammed me against the dirty wall in an alley near to the seedy bar where we were getting high._

 _"I'm doing nothing. That guy was being kind to me. Do you want me to be an asshole?" I spat with rage._

 _"Kind?" Seth's smile was twisted, "That asshole wanted to fuck your ass and dump you. Like you deserve."_

 _"And what if that guy actually likes me? What if I find someone that thinks I'm good enough?" I was being bold._

 _Seth laughed cruelly, "Dean, you will never find that someone stupid enough to pick you. I already fucked you in a way that nobody will ever want you."_

 _"What are you talking about?" For some reason those words made me shudder in fear._

 _"It's a **deadly giveaway** I already gave you, honey. Even if you escape from me, you won't ever escape from my **gift**." Seth told me and then walked away from me._

 _I needed a speedball. Seth never again talked about that issue. He's full of shit anyways, this is sure more bullshit._

 **...**

I don't know why I remember this shit. I don't care anyways. I'll ask Seth about these stuff when I see him again. Roman is looking at me with intensity. Yeah, that's what I need right now. I really enjoyed his kisses. The ball is my yard now. If I want Roman, I could…

However, I haven't figured out what I feel. Don't know if I'm a victim of the charms of _The Lord of the Lust,_ or maybe this is grateful for a help that anyway I'll pay handsomely, or maybe this trip is making me develop some sort of feelings for him... and that's the worst possibility.

 _He's a demon and I'm a human who is still alive…_

"At dawn we're going to the Kingdom of Astaroth, my darling Dean. If you want to know, that place represents the pride." Roman says as he pets my hair.

It feels so good. I feel my cheeks redden furiously as he traces my lower lip with his thumb. His eyes show a mixture of lust and something else... something I don't understand or maybe I don't want to understand.

"Sweet Dean, I'm totally crazy for you." He softly whispers.

Fuck, I feel the shudders in my body. I'm weak. I don't know what is happening to me. He's over me on the big bed, all I can think is him taking me. He's so fucking gorgeous. I take him by the neck and crash our lips. We're kissing passionately again, he leads his hands to my butt.

I tighten the grip and a moan escapes from my lips while he is still squeezing my buttocks and rubbing his crotch against mine. I can't believe we're making out. His hands are like fire and I want to burn myself on his heat. Damn demon he's so fucking irresistible.

He untied the robe revealing my naked figure and my hard dick. He licks his lips, I can't remember when someone licking his lips was this sexy. Roman is something else. He smiles so sinfully as he licks one of my nipples. I'm on fucking fire.

"Roman…" I can barely talk.

Roman looks at me with intensity, "Don't worry babe. I'll make you feel good. But we're not going all the way… yet."

Then he kisses my chest, my belly, my hip… fuck he's avoiding my dick on purpose.

"Roman please…"

"Please what my darling."

"I need your…"

I can't finish that sentence because Roman is sucking my dick. This is something so glorious. I have never felt something like this. His tongue is pure sin. Well, perks of being a demon. I writhe in pure pleasure as my whole body tightens and I can't help but moan like a bitch.

Totally different. Roman is focused of giving me pleasure instead of taking it from me. He's teaching me a different way of lust and I like it… I love it.

His tongue is making me feel sensations I didn't even imagine existed. "Roman.. I can't hold on. I'm gonna… I'm gonna."

Roman suck even harder and I fill his eager mouth with my cum. It was so glorious, it was all about me. He wasn't using my body to his own pleasure. I need to do something for him.

"Roman," I can barely talk, "Roman I can do the same. You can even.."

"It's okay honey. It's dawning and we don't have time. But I'll take your offer, don't worry." Roman smirks.

 **...**

Arriving at the Kingdom of Astaroth. I can't help but admire the wrought iron gate that looks very heavy. A huge creature with imposing appearance and red eyes, like the demons of cartoons, but without the horns, bows at Roman and opens the door for him.

This place is different, the location is circular. There's a huge outdoor arena in the center that is the pit of souls of this kingdom. The sides are surrounding for a garden with huge and strange trees. The palace is on the right side and a huge field with small bunkers, spiny fences, winding roads as a concentration camp is on the left side.

Now I can see souls walking covered in wounds, they're plowing that horrible stony field with his bloody hands. This is horrible, at least in the other kingdoms, the souls were tortured inside the buildings.

Several creatures like the gatekeeper are beating the souls with whips, there are even teenagers in this horrible place. Although they're all dead, the whole place smells like blood. If these people were proud now they can't do more than submit to the will of their punishers.

Some of them are hanging from huge wires tied on the trees, receiving horrible tortures. Most have lost their will but the pain makes them scream and beg for mercy. No matter how evil they were, this is absurd, no one deserves to be punished in this way.

"Seth's not here, he was very proud but he's not here." I can't believe I thought that out loud.

"His biggest flaw and what caused his death and your ruin, was the anger in him. So he's not here." Roman say completely serious, I can see almost empathy, in his eyes.

"This is horrible... Are they torturing him? The place where he is... is even worse than this?" I ask feeling my voice breaking, I can't stand that idea.

"It's a possibility." He softly says, "After seeing the pandemonium he caused in your world, it was obvious where he would be located."

"Why didn't you bring him immediately with me for the deal? Why are you making me lose my time while he suffers? You're powerful, I'm sure you could avoid all this!" I angrily say as several tears slide of my eyes, "Why am I here?"

The gesture of empathy vanishes and now Roman is angry. I'm screaming, but I can't help it, I know Seth was manipulative and selfish but this is too much. I can't accept that Seth is going through something like this.

"I told you all the souls receive a fair punishment." Roman tells me angry, "You think it would be different with him because you think you love him? I thought you were different, but you're doing the same. Putting the blame of your boyfriend's faults in others!"

"Fair punishment?" I feel the anger running through my body, "You have left him to suffer as we walk in this goddamn valley! I hate you!" This feeling of powerlessness is poisoning me.

My anger is at a level that had never been before. I throw myself on Roman and try to hit him. He takes me by the arms and we begin to struggle.

"What the hell is this?!" A voice booms in place and I stop my outburst.

A huge creature, like the others but even more imposing, with dark skin and bright red eyes appears before us.

"Brother! How do you let a being so inferior treat you like this? Have you lost your mind?!" His voice is so guttural that instills fear, "It is a shame... Get out of my kingdom with that thing!"

Roman looks at me holding his anger and I debate into feel desperate, ashamed or angry. I want to scream, to cry but I can't do anything. What have I done? My tantrum is going to cost us the whole damn trip. Roman walks behind his brother.

"Brother, you must have heard the rumors so I'll save the explanations." Roman has a different attitude, is serious and angry.

"Yes, I know you took a mortal lover. What I did not know is that your lover is a volatile creature who even tries to touch you in anger. A being that you can easily destroy and you left him behave like this with you!" Astaroth turns to see his brother, "How could you bring him inside this valley?"

"I was having sex with Pythia, the guardian of the door that connects the valley with the living kingdoms. She told me a story about a specific time when this valley connects with all the other worlds. Some days for a weird reason all the worlds that have living creatures on them, agree with a day in which there's a great flow of energy because of the rites and spells. That is something that happens every 10,000 years. As a result, a disturbance is generated in the entrance gate."

Roman is trying to keep an impassive face.

"Those days Pythia needs to strengthen her surveillance, living beings don't know it but these days they are able to do what we do, to cross the gates. To bring Dean here, I fooled her and she never knew that I entered with him."

"That he had been able to enter, does not mean that he should be here. You are stupid and impulsive!" Astaroth is so angry, "That thing will be your ruin. Abaddon, the king of all these kingdoms will give you a punishment that will make our camps seem like recreational parks. You might even be exiled, but you already know that."

 _Roman can be punished_... he never said anything about that.

"I need your permission to go through your kingdom, brother." Roman's voice softens a bit, maybe feeling he must not be fueling the anger of his brother.

"My answer would be no, but my curiosity to know what punishment Abbadon will impose in you is greater. I will give you the permission but he must win it."

I can see a hint of fear in Roman's gray eyes, but he immediately changes his gesture and smiles mischievously. He's still avoiding to look at me. I don't want to admit it but it hurts, even if I'm still angry with him.

"Do you really want to challenge a weak creature like him? That's ridiculous..." Roman is challenging his brother, "Why don't you let me try? I'm sure I'll get it... or maybe you're afraid..."

Astaroth grins, "Is it serious? Do you really are going to meet a challenge for this creature?!"

"That's my business. But to be honest, I must admit that being able to brag that I'm so good that I could win in one of your games, also motivates me... a lot."

Astaroth grins. "Such pride... You know how much fascinates me to take away the proud in conceited bastards, no matter if they are of my own lineage."

"So please, don't make me waste my time. Tell me the task." Roman sultry smiles.

"You just need to win a battle in my pit of souls." Astaroth says pleased.

"Just that?" Roman looks at the arena with disdain.

"Don't feel so confident, little brother. This fight has two rules." Astaroth's smile becomes devilish, "First you can not use magic, if you do it I immediately will send your lover back to wherever he belongs. Two, he will be tied to you."

Roman's smile soften a little. Astaroth smiles even more devilish.

The slaves tie my left leg to Roman's right one and leave us in the middle of the arena. Roman still doesn't look at me. I know that the cord combined with his need to protect me will going to make this fight far more difficult.

Despite my tantrum, he continues to do what he's done since we came to this valley: protecting me. So he steps a little ahead of me. I can see all the slaves, watching our fight.

"Stay behind me, all the time. Don't be stubborn." Roman talks to me without looking back. "Make sure to keep your distance, only one wound and your end of the cord will immediately be empty."

"I want to help you. I am a wrestler." I say watching around us.

"You're nothing here. If you want to help… then don't hinder... It was enough with your tantrum." Roman is avoiding me like I was a leper.

 _I deserve it._

The slaves cheer when five creatures step inside the arena. The creatures are twice as high as Roman and are quite heavy and solid. And to worsen our situation they have swords and we are unarmed.

"They are my five best warriors. Little brother, you just need to defeat them and keep alive your fuck toy." Astaroth laughs, "I want to see if your body works for other things more difficult than fuck other creatures."

Roman's sultry smile is plastered on his handsome face again to chagrin his brother.

"Stay back!" He says as he looks at the creatures. "Those are poisoned swords. If they touch you, you know what will happen."

"And if they touch you?" I'm worried.

"Think about yourself. You just have to survive." I can feel his guard up, "You're slim and agile so you must dodge their attacks. That's all I need you to do."

I nod. I'm still worried, this is an unfair fight.

One of the giants attacks him, Roman turns back to his opponent while I dodge the attack of the other. He hits the giant in the crotch while other two are thrown over me. In my desperation to dodge the attack I run in the opposite direction and realize that the cord is stretched. Both giants fail the attack and I'm now quite away of Roman.

The idiotic slaves clash against each other in their attempt to attack me with those swords, one of the swords blows up. Roman with an incredible speed manages to grab the sword making an almost acrobatic movement, the next thing all of us can see is the lord of the lust beheading one of the giants in a single stroke.

The cheers cease and Astaroth's triumphant smile fades. He didn't expect his brother to be this skilled. He didn't use magic to defeat one of the warriors. The slaves immediately take the beheaded body that is still moving. Well, the only reason because that thing is still moving is because they aren't alive, so they can't die. The head is yelling and crying so loud. I can see the horrible effect of the poisonous swords. They can't die, so those weapons hurt them in a horrible and painful way.

People say that the survival instinct leads us to do unthinkable things, because never in my life thought I could run at this speed. The giants are agile with the swords and strong, but not very fast. Roman uses the cord to pull me and I crash against his chest. He takes me by the waist pointing at the smaller giants.

"We'll entangle these two with the cord, while dodging the two biggest. Then we'll run in opposite directions. You can't let them touch with those swords, not even a little, nothing. When they be entangled, pull the cord with all your strength, I'll do the rest."

Then he throws me hard in the opposite direction as I follow his instructions. I have no time to see how Roman defend himself. I just hope he doesn't leave be touched by those swords. In the midst of this challenge I'm realizing how much he matters to me. I run desperately and repeatedly meet Roman in my way. I hear his signal and immediately pull the cord with my hands. I see one of the giants coming toward me and I dodge the attack but I'm not enough fast, because he gets to cut part of my hair. The next thing that happens is that Roman buries his sword in one of the tied giants while the other is hit by the giant I just dodged.

The screams of the giants are horrible. Even the two that remain standing help him to out from the arena. Roman approaches me at full speed. Astaroth is very angry. It has a sword and bury it his defeated warriors, increasing the pain in them.

"If you let them defeat you, I will torture you forever!" Astaroth angered roars at the wounded warriors. Then he gives two swords to the warriors that haven't yet been defeated. Now each one have two swords and Roman have one, I still unarmed.

"This is going to get tougher." Roman whispers, never once looks at me.

"I'm sorry for what I told you." I tell him and took his face forcing to see me. Then I let go when feel the giants back into the arena.

Again I'm trying to dodge one of the giants while Roman is fighting sword to sword against the other. These two are much stronger, though still somewhat slow. Despite that, Roman's not going well. I can see small cuts on his body. His face has a look of pain that is trying to silence.

I ain't doing better, even though I run with all my strength the other giant has cut my clothes and several cuts have been buried in the ground, millimeters of my body. I run so the cord is been tangled in the legs of giant chasing me and although I try to use the same strategy, it doesn't work this time. I pull the cord but the giant stand firmly and I crash headlong into the ground.

I try to turn around quickly and see the sword coming towards me. Goodbye Roman, goodbye Seth… sorry I couldn't reach you. I close my eyes and hear a plaintive wail. I open them and Roman has buried his sword in the giant's chest just before the blow can strike me. The giant dropped his sword at my feet. Roman throws him aside and those seconds of neglect are enough for the last giant. He buries his sword on Roman's back, the tip of the sword pierced his chest.

The scene made my blood boil, I haven't felt so desperate since... since I saw Seth's body on the floor full of knife wounds.

Roman cries heartbreakingly as his body falls heavily in the ground. I took the sword at my feet and I don't know where I got the strength, but I bury the sword it in the chest of the last giant. His reaction was the same as Roman's.

"Take it off!" Roman screams full of pain, I immediately obey.

The wound festers a green thing that makes it remains open, I can even see it making bigger. Astaroth walks toward us visibly angry.

"He gets to save you and defeat all my warriors... You won." He angrily roars, "I will not help you. I want you out of my kingdom. Take that asshole and go away the way you can."

"How can I cure him?" I ask despite knowing that he won't help me.

"You must get to his kingdom quickly and make the ritual of healing," Despite the punishment he inferred his brother, Astaroth is still angry about the defeat, "If you do not get it, he is going to stay with that wound for a complete century, writhing in agony."

Roman is writhing and begins to spit blood. Then closes his eyes. He has fainted because of the pain, at least I hope so. I carry him on my shoulders and start walking towards the exit of the kingdom, fortunately the next stop is his home.

* * *

 **I posted a new fanfic. A prompt that a reader sent me some time ago and I finally have the time to work on it. So pls take a look at it to see if you like.**

 **As always, let me know what you think about this chapter. You think Dean totally fucked up things between him and Roman or maybe there's a way to save their relationship? What you think was the deadly giveaway Seth gave Dean? What do you think is gonna happen with Roman?**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews.**

 **And also remember these are fictional stories based in fictional characters in fictional circumstances.**


	8. The Healing Ritual

_"_ _Everything in me is so fucked up, Dean…" Seth injected the h just moments before._

 _I always smoke the shit. Never inject. I must admit that I'm afraid of the effects of the h in my veins. Seth is the fearless one here. It's not like I'm any better. I can actually give free lessons about speedballs._

 _"_ _Nothing is fucked up. I just wish you let go the anger. Why do you hate your family so much? They have tried to help you." I asked as I feel the mix of cocaine and heroine running through my body._

 _"_ _They never tried to help me. They tried to control me. They always said I was evil and I needed help. I hate them. I want to take everything from them, see them poor and destroyed, just as destroyed as I am." Seth was looking at nowhere. "See them dying in misery, just as I will die soon."_

 _"_ _You're fucking high dude. You're not dying, you're just flying," I laughed in my own stupor._

 _Seth was laughing nonstop as he was trying to talk, "I've been an addict much time before we met, Deano. My fucked family tried to stop me. A few months ago they knew how fucked up I am. They knew the way those needles cursed my body and blood. And you know what they did? They dumped me. They let me rotting in my misery til I die. But it doesn't matter, because I found you."_

 _"_ _You're so fucking high… we are so young, we have a long life to live…" I said feeling like my body is flying. "And heroine is not cursing your body or blood. Someday we will leave this shit. When we make money and fame enough to leave that shithole league."_

 _"_ _Babe," Seth cooed me, "You're so dumbly naïve. I am condemned and now you are too. The day I met you, all fucked up and mentally unstable, I knew you were the one who would fulfill my dirtiest fantasies. I wanted someone to mold, dominate and destroy. Someone so fucking needy that would never be able to leave me. And the only way to do it was cursing you with the same curse that infects my body. I don't feel regret for what I've done to you. You're mine Dean, we are bonded by our vices, our lust and our love. We are bonded by blood."_

 _I was so fucking high that didn't even care about his speech._

 _"_ _We're not bonded by blood you fucker. We're not even family." I giggled._

 _"_ _We are, babe. I cursed you with my dirty blood and I sealed your destiny. We will live together and we will die together. But you know what. We're taking all my family to hell with us. I'm going to hell and all of you will go with me. We all are gonna die in the worst possible way."_

 _I could barely hear what Seth said because my mind was floating so far from this place._

 **…**

Since I arrive at the Valley of Death, I've been remembering things I didn't remember before. Things that happened when my mind was dozed. I don't understand anything but I'm sure as hell I'm gonna ask for an explanation. I'm a different person now. I don't feel that need for drugs or the need to belittle my own self. I wanna change everything. Oh the irony! A demon is the one that made that change on me.

We arrive to the Kingdom where Roman belongs, he keeps loudly yelling. The time is against me, not only because I have maybe twelve hours to find Seth and I'm sure I have to make another task to get him. Now I need time to heal Roman. Astaroth told it, if I lose time he will be in this horrible pain for a century.

The guard of the gate watches us scared. Despite his situation, Roman notices what is happening, "Don't look at us like that…" He can barely talk, "Open the damn door."

He's bleeding, his blood staining my clothes. We enter into his kingdom and I can barely see the place. Has a circular shape and is divided in two levels. The ground where is the palace and a beautiful garden with fonts, lakes, flowers and trees. There's a kind of terrace in the second level and I can see buildings and something like a little coliseum. That place is something far from the palace so we can't hear the cries of the people punished there. We saunter into the palace.

"¿What kind of thing are you?" A voluptuous woman, with light green skin and deep purple hair, angrily yells at me. She's wearing an almost transparent gown.

"Astaroth did it into his pit of souls." I say as some beautiful women and men take Roman to the master bedroom.

I follow them but she stops me, "You think I am idiot? Astaroth has no reason to hurt his own brother like that!"

I push her off of me, I have no time for a cat fight. I need to help him.

"How you dare to put your hands on me?!" She tries to slap me but I grab her hand in the air.

Just in the door the slaves stop to see our disagreement. They're still carrying Roman and he yells in pain.

"Seems like you know nothing about this. Let me enlighten you. I come with the emperor of this kingdom. I'm his goddamn lover and you will let me stay with him. You'll explain me everything about his wound and tell me what I need to do to cure him." The words out my mouth and I can do nothing to stop them.

"Mythra…" Roman tries to talk despite the pain, his voice barely audible, "He's my lover. That makes him the prince of this kingdom, show some respect."

The slaves put Roman on the bed and take off his clothes. Mythra bows at me despite it's obvious she doesn't want to do it.

"You are the prince of my lord. I apologize because of my insolence. I hope you show some mercy for this slave." She throws herself at my feet.

"I won't punish you. I won't punish anyone." I say, "I just wanna stay with him."

Roman yells in pain and I see a green liquid sprouting of the wound, its smell is horrible.

"I think that wound has two hours," I say to Mythra, "Tell me we can do something."

"I hope…" She says.

Mythra is really skilled, she made a kind of potion. I drain the venom out of his wound. I helped the slaves to clean his body and put a soft clothes on him. I have to say despite the horrible of this situation, I can't help but admire Roman's beauty. He's gorgeous and perfect.

Mythra gave me the ointment and I smeared it over the wound. The skin quickly healed, the green venom disappeared and also the pain. Now Roman is not yelling. We spend at least one hour healing his wound. Roman has lost a lot of blood, he's so pale and looks weak.

"Everything is clean, my lord. I assume the prince will take charge of the rest of your treatment." Mythra softly says.

"No, he won't. You'll do it or send one of the guys." Roman stammers weakly. "Maybe two of them."

"I'll do it!... Why won't I?" I quickly say.

Mythra claps twice and just like the moment I entered into this valley, I'm clean and my clothes have no trace of blood and dirt. She used the same magic.

"Perfect, now the prince is ready to help you, my lord." She leaves us alone.

"Tell her to come back." Roman has no strength, "If I wait my body to heal of its own, it'll take one week at least. We have no time."

"Then, let me help you" I beg.

"Dean, I'm the lord of the lust. I rule all the demons of this kind. I'm the lord of the succubi and incubus. I never touch them but just like them, my strength comes from the same source: sex." He whispers, he's so weak.

The reality hits me in the gut. I have to give him my body if I want to help him. Therefore, my curiosity also appears. "You have tried to seduce me all this trip. All the time flirting and now that you can have me… you don't want to do it? I don't understand you."

"I don't want you doing this out of pity. Much less because you're desperate to see him again. I want you, but only if you want me too. Call Mythra, please." He tells me breathing hard.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I'm in awe, "In the kingdom of Berith I almost throw myself at you. You could of fuck me if you'd wanted it."

"Yes but that was just an impulse you had." He weakly spoke, "Then in the kingdom of Astaroth you proved that you still love Seth and you said you hate me. So don't pretend you're going to do this for other reason than pity. We can even do it and then you will blame me and throw yourself on his arms. You know what? Just get the fuck out and call Mythra. We're losing valuable time."

I'm in shock. Of course, I told him I hated him. I even tried to hit him. I was an asshole. I softly kneel to lead my face with his. "I told you it was a mistake. Roman, I'm sorry. I was angry and I'd wish I could take back those word and my horrible behavior towards you." I'm softly crying.

His anger seems to be fading, "Dean, I understand… Just don't be stubborn and call Mythra."

"No, you don't understand. Roman, when I saw you wounded in the pit of souls, I thought I couldn't save you. I was so desperate. I… I walked as fast as I could to come here and find the way to release you from that pain."

"We haven't lost the amount of time you think. If you hurry bringing any of the slaves, I'll be soon healed and we'll have enough time to find him. Don't feel desperate."

"Roman," Now I'm crying even more but I smile, "I was desperate for you!"

His gray eyes focus on me with curiosity. I gently caress his face outlining his lips with my thumb.

"I thought I was going to lose you," I whisper, "And that thinking was killing me. I don't fucking care if this is something good or bad. I don't even care if this is impossible because you are a demon and I am a human. I can't stand it anymore. Please take me, I want to be yours, I wanted it last night in the kingdom of Berith and I want it now. Make love to me."

"If you really want it… Why are you crying?"

"Inside this valley you have only seen tears of pain and sorrow. But there are tears of happiness." I take his hand and softly kiss it. "Happiness is a feeling was oblivious to me. And now, seeing you recovering from that wound. Seeing that I didn't lose you. I can finally feel it."

I quickly climb on his bed and we began to kiss. I know I came here to save my boyfriend and take back my life but here I learned how fucked up was our relationship. Seth never loved me, because he doesn't even love himself, or his family. Seth only thinks in destroy everyone around him. I still have to save him because I killed him and I want my life back. If I just leave him here, I will be in jail forever. But it's just that. We're done.

Roman leads his tongue inside my mouth and I gladly receive it. We have been holding our desire for a long time and now the overflowing passion is like a broken dam with its water invading and destroying everything on its path.

I took his hand and I lead it to my crotch, "Now you believe me?" I say rubbing his hand against my hard rock manhood, "You did this." I'm panting.

Roman smiles as he unbuttons my jeans and leads them to my knees. We parted breathing heavily. I raise my arms and he immediately takes off my shirt. I collapse on the soft, huge bed and he removes my shoes, socks and jeans. He stops because is still weak.

"Hey, how about you let me help you." I say smiling.

Roman smiles back. First time his smile is not a shameless flirting gesture, it's a smile of genuine happiness. What kind of creature is this? These demons are supposed to be malevolent, punishing beings, however Roman is different... at least with me.

He lies on the white sheets and I'm over him. He tangles his fingers in my unruly hair.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He said smiling.

"I should be the one saying that," I wink.

I kiss him, he hugs me with the little strength he has left. I lead one of my hands to his crotch and I can feel the cloth dampened by the precum and his hard cock. A guttural moan out of his sexy lips.

Another passionate kiss. Roman slowly regains his strength. His hands deftly caressing my body and I can't go back. I'm totally possessed by desire, but I know it's something more than that. And this feeling is totally different to whatever sick emotion I shared with Seth.

We let go and he kneels. I untie his pants and the fabric falls revealing his hard cock. I lick my lips. He takes me by the waist approaching his face to mine. Both are breathing heavily.

"Please, tell me what this feeling is. I don't understand, this is something I have never felt before..." He leads my hand to his chest and I notice his body works the same way of mine, his heart is beating so fast.

I know what this feeling is, but what good would do if we admit the truth. We have to go in separate ways finishing this travel. And this is killing me. I'm so fucking weird that I finally find a true feeling… with a demon… in the hades.

"Please... please don't make me label this feeling. It's better if it remains nameless. Don't make me give you an answer." My heart is also beating fast. "Some things are better if we feel'em and don't say'em."

We kissed passionately, roughly rubbing our dicks. I begin to moan and the last bit of apprehension disappears. I give myself entirely to this new feeling. He gently pushes me to the bed and is over me.

I open my eyes and see that Roman is recovering the color of his skin. I have to take some time to appreciate the man over me. He's so gorgeous. His caramel skin, chiseled jaw, every feature exudes perfection. And that tribal tattoo is driving me crazy. I lick my lips and he smirks. He knows I'm totally crazy about him.

He kisses my neck and makes a downward path through my chest sucking one of my nipples while his hands caress my hips. My groans are audible. Tightly grips my hips and brings his mouth to my cock. A lick and my hands are tangled in his hair.

His hair is black, shining and long and it looks smooth as silk. He's divine. He sucks my dick with great agility and I'm a quivering mass. My cock slips from those heavenly lips and now he lifts up my hips and my legs are on his shoulders. He already have strength to lift my body and bring his mouth between my buttocks, then he is tongue fucking me.

Completely lost in the sea of passion the only things coming out of my lips are groans, grunts and purrs. I love this! I want more. He takes his face off of my buttocks and looks at me again. This time, he looks at me with intensity. He sucks his finger and slowly inserts one. It feels so good.

He's fingering me, "I love this, take me... I can't stand it."

"You want my cock?"

"Yes!"

He lowers my hips down a little, "You're not going to use lub..."

"I don't need that my dear. I'm made for sex."

Gradually he is entering me, I press my hands against the sheets. The pleasure is driving me crazy. I look at his face and his eyes goes blank.

"I've had all sorts of creatures... angels and demons, but none has made me feel something like this. You're different and I can't believe you're mine."

He's fully inside and I feel my entire body in flames. It's a raw pleasure that I can't even describe. His thrusts are soft and I feel pleasure in every part of my body. It's like electricity through me taking over my whole being.

"Oh yes... oh yes... there." I moan pitifully.

He leaves me and kneels, I immediately ride his cock and now we're embraced, both moaning out of control. He holds me by the waist with one hand while the other jerks off me. We kiss passionately.

He stops the kiss and his look is so deep that I shudder even more. He squeezes my cock and I want to resist but I can't stop the orgasm and my seed begins spill in his hand. I see the stars, constellations and galaxies and what is even stranger, my orgasm goes on and on. The waves of pleasure make me scream like a horny bitch. It's an orgasm that seems endless and I love it.

"I know," He says groaning, "This is what your people call love."

"Roman..."

"Shhhhh, quiet. I'm not asking for anything. I just wanted to say it, I needed to say it because I have never said these words before, is something new for me."

But I already knew it. I look into his eyes and I realize that I don't need to say anything. I don't need to put a name to this feeling because he knows his name. He knows how I feel. He knows I feel the same.

He fucks me harder and then I feel his cock contracting just like the muscles in my ass. He releases my cock, ending my orgasm, the longest I've ever had. He licks my cum from his hands, sucking every drop. Carefully out of me and I let myself falls on the bed. I see him stroking his big dick a few seconds and then spills his seed on my face.

I'm so fucking lost in this feeling that my body is writhing as I smear his cum on my face. I've never done something like this before. I want to bathe myself in his cum. He's still stroking his dick watching how I rub my hands full of his cum on my face, my neck, my chest. Then I lick my hands and suck my fingers. His seed is sweet and intoxicating. Yes, he's the Lord of the lust, even his cum is addictive. I lick every drop of his til I'm clean again.

"I love you." He says, and his words echo in my whole being.

But not only his words echo. To our surprise the place begins to shake. In fact the tremor is strong enough and there is a roar coming from the top of the mountain from which we are close as we have made an upward path and we are in the penultimate kingdom.

The quake continues and both go to the balcony in his room. Roman looks completely overwhelmed, there's smoke coming out of the crater of this mountain. As I said before, this is a volcano.

"It's going to erupt," I mutter and see all the slaves of this kingdom frightened, looking at the crater.

"This has never happened before." Roman can't remove the expression of awe.

"It was us." I tell him staring right to his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He stares back at me.

"Roman, you brought a living being to this valley. There must have a good reason why this isn't allowed. Maybe that's why none of the inhabitants of this valley has had sex with a living creature before..."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Roman says and looks over the railing. "Everyone return to your activities, if I hear a rumor, even a little gossip spreading by some of you… I'll give you exemplary punishment!" He shouts and the slaves immediately disperse.

We return to the bedroom and the ground shakes for times and times stop shaking. The same applies to the sounds of the crater. Roman comes to me and hugs me around the waist.

"I'm fully recovered. Now I have my magic back." He calmly says," My kingdom is a small oasis in this valley. Here I have a little of everything in the other kingdoms, like food and water. I'll ask my slaves to give you something to eat while you get some rest. In half an hour we'll go to the last kingdom."

I close my eyes. I don't want to think about anything. Soon I'll see Seth, he's gonna tell me everything or I swear I'll let him here to be punished even if I go to jail for his fault. Then I'm recovering my life and we're done.

In other hand, is Roman. This is a real feeling. I don't want to leave him but I can't stay. I'll disappear even if I want to stay. What are we going to do with our feelings? How can we stay together or see each other after all of this. I can't lose Roman. I refuse to lose Roman.

The mountain shakes again and I wonder how much this trip has been ruined because we surrender to our frantic desire and feelings.

* * *

 **Thank you very much if you're still reading this story til this chapter. You are reading the lasts episodes, maybe one or two more before the end.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. What you think about Seth's words and the 'curse' he casted on Dean. Do you think Roman and Dean have a chance to be together now they know the feeling they share is real? You think their fit of passion destroyed all their journey?**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews. Thank you so much.**

 **I'd wish I could write sweet stuff. I just noticed almost all my writings are this dark… there's no flowers and spring in my life…**


	9. The Kingdom of Abbadon

_"You will move your ass and will help me." Seth threatened me to see that I refused to help him, "I don't think I have much time left. This is the quickest way. I've prepared everything carefully."_

 _"But this is horrible. Seth, this is going too far." I said, startled, "What if something goes wrong?"_

 _"Nothing will go wrong if we do things correctly. I won't wait until next year. I can't anyways." He said putting the last candle on the floor._

 _We had vacated the room to have space for the ritual. There were candles forming a spiral. There was also a knife and two glasses, one with a transparent liquid that smelled like a very concentrated liquor, and other empty._

 _I looked at the clock, eleven in the evening of October 30. Seth had said the ritual was complicated and lengthy. We should start it before Halloween and the result would see before the midnight of October 31._

 _Seth had been involving in a lot of weird stuff lately. Repeating all the time that his time was ending and he needed to take all of us with him. I mean I truly believed all of this was about the h. He's been befriending some weird bearded guys that thinks they are powerful wizards. Despite all the wrong things I've been doing, I had very well established the limits of my transgressions. However, Seth is dragging me to commit a new sin and I as always I can't said no._

 _"At least tell me what is the purpose of all this." I asked. "What kind of revenge is this?"_

 _"You won't like to know." he said coldly._

 _"You want me to do something and you don't even tell me what is it?"_

 _Seth ignored my claim. He took the knife and the empty glass. He made a clean cut on his left hand, clenched his fist and blood began to fall staining the glass bottom._

 _A chill ran through my body and found myself in panic._

 _"Dean, come here," He whispered._

 _I didn't want to, so I stayed still._

 _"Dean come here!" This time was a commandment._

 _I sat next to him and he took my left hand. I panicked._

 _"What are you going to do?" I asked._

 _"A sacrifice."_

 _I tried to get lose but he tightened his grip._

 _"I won't kill you, Dean. Must sacrifice the only thing that I can call mine. And that is you Dean. But don't worry I just need your blood."_

 _I was so shocked and scared that I didn't realize when he made the cut on my forearm. We started to struggle as this was going too far and I didn't want to be part of this. But Seth didn't let go. He dropped the knife and grabbed me by the force of both arms. He shed my blood in the glass, but a few drops fell on the floor. He released me and I was in panic._

 _"Calm down, don't want you ruin everything." He told me in bossy tone._

 _"Seth, please stop." I begged."_

 _Seth began to recite some weird chant and I was frightened._

Behold the flames rise,  
From the compass' cardinal points,  
Burn the sacred oil,  
And, with the ashes you'll anoint,

Arrange the symbols,  
Of the wizard, and, magician,  
Light the candles,  
Place the parchment paper in position,  
Between its leaves place,  
The lash from a black cat's eye,  
A straw of a broom,  
Fold, and, burn, and, centralize,

I am the devil's advocate,  
A salesman, if you will,  
You know my name.

I'm claiming what is mine by right,  
It's time to close the deal,  
You're bought and sold, bought and sold,

Come join me in my infernal depths,  
Mephisto's hall of fame.

 _He took the strange liquor and poured it into the glass with our blood, using the knife to mix it. The liquor took a deep red color._

 _"Seth please stop!" I begged but he was no longer looking at me._

 _If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would have thought that was impossible. It was like a cliché scene of classic horror movies. The candle flames became more intense as Seth drank that thing. I wanted to run away. The candles revolved spiral and a gray shadow emerged._

 _Seth shouted those words louder and I shouted at him to stop but he wasn't listening. The gray shadow took the form of a kind of cloak and stopped in front of Seth. He walked toward it and I didn't know what to do, so before it could touch him I threw myself in between of them._

 _"What the hell have you done Dean?" Seth shouted angrily._

 _I saw the shadow getting so close to me and that's the last memory I have of the ritual._

 _I woke up and saw the clock. It was one in the morning, October 31th. There was a puddle of blood on the floor and above it was Seth. His body was also covered in blood. I threw the knife in my hand and I approached him. I hugged him and he was cold and stiff and his body covered with cuts. He was murdered with a knife._

 _Then I realized that I was also covered in blood but had no wound. It was Seth's blood._

 **…**

Roman is fully recovered and are walking toward the last kingdom. I am scared.

Arriving at the door another earthquake happens, I look down and for the first time I appreciate all the kingdoms. To the distance I see the black river and to my dismay I see the speed of the tide has increased. I direct my gaze to the portal through which I entered into the valley and the light moves faster and in more irregular way expanding and contracting.

"Everything is very out of control." I say frightened.

Roman has an expression similar to mine, he looks me in the eyes. "No matter what happens, I'll make everything possible to fulfill what I promised. I'll give you back your life."

"You said we should try it, you made it clear that there was always the possibility of failure, especially because we have been meeting challenges to reach the top of the volcano."

"But everything has changed and you know it. Until recently I was in control of the situation... now I don't know what's going on." Roman looks at me with a hint of sadness, "I shouldn't have touched you."

"I think you're forgetting that it was what I wanted." I stroke his face, "This time I won't blame others. I did want to be yours and enjoyed every second of what we did."

He takes me by the waist, "I don't know what will happen, I just hope you don't forget that I lo..."

"Shhh, I know, I know." I whisper.

We kissed softly. I know he feels the same, this is a sort of farewell. I give everything in this last kiss and he does the same. Shortly after we let go, the guard of the door, a fully human-like creature looks at us emotionless. Something tells me they are waiting for us. The guardian opens the doors without any reverence. It's the first one that don't bow at Roman and that only increases my nervousness, definitely something changed in this valley.

We enter and the first thing I can see is that this kingdom is bigger than the others. Is circular in shape completely surrounding the crater, which is huge. There is a beautiful marble road circling the crater and some gardens around. There is a kind of ledge on one side of the crater and there is the palace.

We approached the edge of the crater and then see that there is a road from the gardens of the palace entrance and heads to a huge rock labyrinth located further down to the right of it. The labyrinth has many roads, it's impossible to see one that leads to the entrance or exit.

From each side of the maze, there are three paths of rock that end in a rocky islets located further below the maze. Those islets are punishment camps very similar to those on the kingdom of Astaroth.

I desperately stared at Roman, "Where do they have him?"

"I don't know but I won't lose more time. I'll find out."

The ground shakes again and I can see the look of surprise on the slaves circulating in this kingdom. Apparently no one knows the reason for these quakes. Roman takes my hand and quickly walk into the palace. Slaves murmur but nobody dares to say anything.

I can see something of desperation in Roman's face. Emotion that I share, because we run out of time and he knows it.

"How long do we have?" I ask something scared.

"Less than ten hours." A guttural voice gives me the answer.

I look up the stairs in the palace and slowly descends to whom Astaroth referred to as the king of all this valley: Abaddon. Like the slaves, and Leviathan and Roman, Abaddon has human form. It's just a little higher than the average human. He's dressed in a blue gown decorated with blue metallic patterns. Has a kind of platinum belt and feet also carry sandals with small golden stones embedded in them.

His face isn't young-looking as Leviathan and Roman. He looks older than them, as someone who is coming to his forties. He has a short beard. His eyes are green and his skin is as white as Leviathan's. The expression on his face is cold and impassive, like his attitude is among angry and serious. When he finishes his descent, the ground shakes again.

"Look what have you done!" He says angry.

I direct my gaze to the balcony from where Abaddon was and to my surprise there are all Roman's brothers. Leviathan smiles at me very maliciously.

"Then you know why I'm here." Roman returned to his sultry-mode.

"You created a huge flaw in this valley allowing the entry of a living creature!" Abaddon shouts, "And it seems that it was not the only transgression that you made since the whole system is collapsing around us."

"You're the almighty here... enlighten us with the answer." Roman smiles slyly.

"There's nothing to do, you are an idiot and you will be punished severely!"

Now I panic, What will he do with Roman?.

"We'll talk about that later, there really isn't much time. Dean and I made a deal, he gave his soul in exchange for his boyfriend who is staying here."

An earthquake of major proportions send us all to the ground. One of the slaves desperately enters the palace. We stand up again.

"It's going to erupt!" The slave cries in panic.

"This is what you have done. You were so stupid to fuck him!" Abaddon is hysterical.

"He's my lover, what did you expect I do?" Roman smiles slyly.

Abaddon slaps Roman sending him back to the floor. "You are just a fool. You think rules are made for nothing. This valley has its own life, this volcano is a demoness and is going to erupt as a result of her pent-up anger by your transgression."

"How can we calm the volcano?" I ask.

"You want to calm it down when you are the reason why this happens." Leviathan's still angry because I defeated his pit of souls.

"We need to offer a sacrifice and hope it works!" Abaddon shouts to Roman.

"What kind of punishment will our younger brother receive?" Astaroth asks angry.

"He will receive a very useful punishment." Abaddon sentences.

Roman pretends he doesn't care, but I know he does. I can feel it.

"You want to get the soul of the lover of your lover. This is quite stupid," Leviathan mocks at Roman, "Anyways you know how it works."

I'm confused and Berith smiles slightly before explaining to me, "To claim a soul of a kingdom where we don't have jurisdiction, we should give something or fulfill any task."

"They say that you defeated two pits of souls." Abaddon angrily points at me, "Defeat mine too."

"If I get it, I can take Seth."

"You are nothing but mortal trash, you will not get it." Abaddon says with disdain. "In any case a deal cannot be undone, so I cannot stop you if you want to fight for the soul of your boyfriend. My slaves will take Seth into the maze. He is very hurt and weak. You must go for him, survive the maze, find the exit and take him outside before the volcano erupts, if you get it you will obtain the reward you asked for. If you touch the lava, you are going back to your world."

"What will happen with Roman?" I ask, "You spoke of a punishment."

"Roman?" Astaroth is puzzled. "Who is Roman?"

"That's the name he gave to me," Roman softly says.

Astaroth looks at Roman in disappointment. _I just realize, Roman never told me his real name._

"No matter the outcome you get through the maze, your dealings with this idiot will not apply when I impose his punishment."

"What are you going to do?" I feel a terribly cold running through my body.

"I will offer him as a sacrifice to calm the wrath of the volcano. It should work because we are offering one of us and he is the cause of all this. If he is lucky enough, his fate will be the exile inside the crater, where he will lose his rank and his kingdom and become a simple wandering soul... he will be completely alone in an empty place, forever." Abaddon says angrily, "If he is not lucky, he will be punished by the demoness for a long time... maybe forever."

"After a few years she will quench her thirst for revenge, returning to her eternal state of hibernation with this volcano, and I'll be exiled. I don't think the punishment last for long." Roman looks at me and smiles, "Anyways, it was worth it."

Abaddon speaks with his brothers and several of his slaves, all they go outside to the garden. However, Roman doesn't move, rather than follow the group I go to him.

"Dean, stop wasting time. You'll have to do this all alone and that maze is impossible." Roman is expressionless.

"But... there must be something I can do for you... this is all my fault."

"To be honest I didn't think the punishment would be so severe. I was wrong." He strokes my face and sultry smiles, "But I need to face my fate with dignity my darling."

"Roman I lo…"

"Please don't. If you dare to say it I won't be able to fulfill my punishment with dignity. So don't say anything." Roman remains his calm facade.

"Why Roman?" I begin to cry, "Why you made that deal with me?"

He smiles sweetly, " I have a weakness for beauty but to be honest it was what I saw in Seth's memories what made me want you. Despite all the horrible manipulation you were subjected by that asshole, your feelings were honest and I wanted something like that. But it was impossible that I could get something like that if your soul was condemned. You killed him babe. You are a murderer and your soul would be damned because your boyfriend was evil. You didn't deserved it. So, I wanted to save you soul and this was the only way. If you fulfill the last challenge, you will recover your life before the murder. You won't be a murderer, you will be free, your soul will be saved…"

"I will be saved. But what about you!" I'm crying, "Why did you sacrifice this much if you could of have me by blackmail or use your magic to seduce me if you have wanted. But you take care of me and made me fall in love with you."

Roman looks at me with intensity and sadness, "I have been seducing and corrupting all kind of creatures. I've had enough sex for pleasure, my darling. I wanted that thing I saw in Seth's memories. I knew there was no other way to get it. I had to do it the way humans do it. So I never forced anything, I wanted to feel and experience something at least, similar to that you've shared with Seth. But not everything went as I planned because fall in love with you was never in my plans. However it happened, and although it's beautiful it's also painful. But I don't regret it, for the first time sex wasn't only an exchange of mutual pleasure, I made love to you. I'll never forget it."

"An eternal punishment for one single time to feel love..." I wipe away my tears.

"It was worth it. Baby, the demoness is asleep all the time, that's why when something wake her up, it arouses her anger. The punishment won't last forever. When she returns to hibernate, I'll be exiled, everyone will forget me. You should do the same."

"I won't forget you. Please don't tell me I'll forget all this when I leave." I begin to cry more heavily.

"That would be the best, would be a great comfort to me." Roman is unable to keep faking calm and looks at me sadly, "Knowing that you won't torture yourself with my memory. I just want you to fix your life, don't do more stupid stuff. I don't want you end up in one of these kingdoms where my brothers could take revenge of you. Souls are dead so they forget his path in this valley. You are alive, you will remember everything."

"If I fail your sacrifice would have been in vain." I'm feeling desperate.

"Then you have a good motivation to win the last challenge." He rubs his thumb on my lower lip, I close my eyes, "The eternal exile is worth, because I got to love you and I got you to love me. You made me feel unknown emotions. I'm grateful with you for that. You did something in an eternity no other creature got to do. Totally worth it."

"You're wrong! None of this is worth, nothing!" My despair is killing me.

He grabs my left wrist and I feel that burns. It's very painful but I say nothing. He loses the grip and there is a scar that goes around my wrist, is a kind of scar tattoo, like a beautiful tribal chain. Similar to the tattoo on his arm.

Roman looks at me with tenderness and kisses me. I hug him and tearfully return the kiss. We let go and he cleans my tears with his thumb.

"I'm selfish, I'll send you with that mark on your wrist as proof that you were mine. As a final gift I'll tell you what you wanted to know since the first time. I'll quickly explain how this valley works."

Roman walks in front of me and start talking, "The souls of the living beings reincarnate. There's nothing you should feel guilty, my love. You and I weren't meant to be. Now you will find Seth again and he will explain what happened, why you killed him. I can't explain you that because I can't keep breaking rules here. So even if this life you are living is not that good. You can do the things right, you won't be here whe death comes to you and in your next reincarnation you will find someone worthy of your love."

"So, the punishment isn't eternal..."

"No, the punishment is according to how they lived their lives. There are many souls we always see around here. We have seen other only rarely. Your soul had never been here before."

"You said you wanted my soul for the rest of my lives. That means that whenever I die, no matter how was my life, I'd always come back to you."

"You would fulfill your period of punishment or reward with me, because your soul would be mine. All your deaths would be for me. I would wait for you Dean every time and you would be my prince. But it was something ambitious and it won't happen. I tried to force the destiny and I failed."

Several of Abaddon's slaves take me by surprise. "Everything is ready, you will meet your boyfriend into the maze." They say.

"I won't leave you!" I began to shout, struggling to free myself and stay with Roman, but it was useless, they're stronger than me and begin to drag me outside of the palace, "I want to stay with you! I wanna give my soul to you! Not just for the deal, I do wanna give it to you!"

"I know sweet Dean." Roman says, but he never turns to see me. "Goodbye my love. That scar is the memory that will remind you that no matter what happens I'll be always with you, supporting you."

They take me to the garden. I can see there all the kings of this valley. All of them but the one I fell in love. There's nothing I can do, at least I'll save my soul to make all this sacrifice worth. But to be honest I have no motivation to do it. Just the hope that in some way I can save him too… but, how? They blindfold me and I hear someone clapping. I'm dizzy but nobody is holding me.

I take off the blindfold and I realize I'm inside the maze. A new earthquake shakes the ground, throwing down a wall, then I see him. Seth is sat in front of me.

* * *

 **The chant Seth is reciting is part of the song "The Conjuring" by Megadeth.**

 **Okay, let me know what you think about this chapter. You think Dean will save his soul? You think Roman will be sacrificed? What do you think is gonna happen now that Dean finally found Seth? You think this is the end for Roman and Dean's relationship?**

 **Thanks for your support. The next chapter will be the penultimate and then the end of this fic. Leave a review and thank you so much.**


	10. The Final Challenge

"Dean."

Seth's voice is barely audible, as Abaddon said he's very thin and hurt. He looks at me in disbelief. To be honest, I can't believe I'm seeing him again, this journey was something so implausible.

Seth is in awe, he gets close to me and touch my face. "This is real. You are here."

"I am." I coldly say.

I am surprised. The Dean that was controlled by Seth, would be crying at his feet so happy to see him again. The Dean I am now. Just see him as a mean to obtain a reward.

Seth smirks, "You also died and are here. It's logic baby. You are a murderer and would end here with me. The only thing I regret is that I didn't get my goal to drag my entire family to the hell I was sure I deserved to be."

I am speechless. Seth is not regretful, at least not about his sins. He smirks in satisfaction, thinking he ruined me just as he ruined his own self.

"I'm not dead, Seth."

"You are here, that means you are dead" Seth scoffs, "What happened after my death, anyway?"

"Seth, the police locked me in jail. No matter how that happened, I committed the crime. I would probably spend a life imprisonment or even the electric chair. Your death was horrible. But I don't remember how it happened, just remember when the shadow fell on me."

"How can you be here if you're alive?"

"I made a deal with one of the demons that appeared that night. My soul for reverse all the pandemonium. If I won back your soul by a series of tasks I've been enduring. The both of us will go back to moments before the ritual. I won't be a murderer. My soul won't be condemned, I won't end here."

"You've been sacrificing yourself for me. Amazing baby." Seth's smirk is so smug.

"Oh no no, Seth. Maybe at first I was, now I am saving your sorry ass for me. If I save you I won't be in jail. I will be free and for sure I will go away from you. Now I know you are nothing more than a manipulative bastard. I will save your ass only to gain my life back. You won't drag me to your misery anymore. I'll change my life. I am young and free of your manipulations. I have a long life to live."

Oh boy! Seth's face is a poem. He can't believe I standing on my own. But he quickly recovers his confidence. Seth is laughing like crazy. He looks at me as I was a dumb kid.

"You are young, yes." Seth smirks, "You have a long life to live... I don't think so..."

"What are you talking about?" Now I'm worried.

His smile makes me sick. I can't believe I once loved this man.

"My family turned their backs on me when they knew." Seth looks at me with intensity, "I was an addict a year before I've met you. One day I overdosed and ended alone in a hospital. There, they told me I had HIV."

I can't believe this. Now all his words make sense. The curse, he and in being bonded by blood. The deadly giveaway...

"I never said a word about it. I became bitter I wanted to see everything and everyone suffering. Destroy everyone. Then I met you, my family I don't know how found about my disease. The fuckers turned their backs on me. Can you see why I hated them?"

"You put this on me on me purpose!" I'm yelling. "Why me? I was with you! I loved you!"

"Because I wasn't leaving you alive and happy with another man. You're mine and if I was fucked up, you would be too!"

"You're a fucking monster!" I held him by the shoulders. I want to kill him. I can't even have a revenge.

"No matter your choice. You lose, baby. If you leave me here and go back to our world. You'll be a murderer, die rotten in a jail. Die rotten by the AIDS and after being miserable in our world, you'll end here anyway."

I release him. I hold my head. He's right.

"Or save me and I'll be alive to destroy my enemies and you still have AIDS. So you can do whatever you want."

I am so fucking angry. Is not just about me, wasting my time. Roman, he lost everything.

I hold his neck and choke him, although I know this is useless because he's dead. He can feel pain. Then, I'm punching him nonstop. He's crying in pain because he's weak and hurt and can't fight back.

"Tell me how I killed you!" I demand.

Seth coughs blood, "When you interposed your body, that demon took control of you and all that rage and pent-up anger poisoned your whole being. It was impossible for you to handle it, so you stabbed me. In fact you tortured me like a cat to its prey."

I smile. This fucker deserved it.

"How could you do that ritual?"

"When you asked to me, what I was going to do. I didn't want to tell you," He is trying to breath, "I was visiting these guys. They were known as The Buzzards. They were powerful wizards."

"They told me I had a lot of repressed anger in me and they knew how to help me. I listened and although I found absurd what they told me, the idea never left my mind. I visited them again and they told me about a ritual that would invoke Mephisto a spirit that would give me a lot of power. Power to destroy anything that stood in my way."

"I knew I had HIV and I need to do something effective and as soon as possible. When they offered me the chance to crush my enemies, I didn't think twice."

"They are your family you fucker, not your enemies." I am so fucking bitter.

"Whatever. You lost Dean. Whatever you do is useless."

"No Seth, you are wrong. Maybe I can't save my body, but I can save my soul. He did all this to save my soul and I'll honor that!"

Seth doesn't understand anything. I lower my gaze as some tears escape from my eyes. Can't help but think of Roman.

Oh Seth, you know nothing... Leave Roman behind ripped my heart, destroyed a part of me... that's the biggest loss here. But he wanted me to save my soul that's what would make worth this sacrifice. And Seth won't win at the end because my soul would be free of his evil ways.

"Stand up you fucker. We're leaving this maze."

"You're saving me," Seth smiles in satisfaction.

"Believe whatever you want. I aint explain shit to you!

We are running now. The ground is shaking all the time... but sometimes it shakes even more. I know the fucker the fucker is following me because he wants to return to our world to try again the same stupidity, or maybe something even worse. And I will dedicate the time I have left to stop him.

We are running in the open roads. In the final part of this path, the road divides in four more paths.

"I think we should take the latter path." Seth says.

Passing through the second path, the scar on my wrist burns, when I reach the last path the pain stops. I go back again to the second path and for a brief moment, the scar burns.

 _That scar is the memory that will remind you that no matter what happens I'll be always with you, supporting you._

"Roman..." I hiss.

"What did you say?" Seth doesn't understand anything.

I can't believe it! Even if they don't allow him to help me, Roman found the way to do it. And I feel like crap realizing I can't do the same for him. There should be a way to help him go out of this predicament. A way to save him. A way to give my soul to him... or at least save him.

"I know where we should go." I say as I softly touch the scar in my wrist, "We must hurry, don't have much time."

We have just a few hours to find the exit and this maze is really huge. The earthquakes make more difficult to walk in this place, but the fact that I have a compass attached to my wrist is helping me a lot.

Even the ground is unstable, some rocks rising from the surface creating slopes. Now we have to climb the rocks to move forward. I continue running as fast as my feet allow me.

"How do you know the exact way to go?" I can hear his voice behind me.

I ignore him as both climb a rock.

Crossing to the other side, the ground begins to crack under my feet. Because of the quake, which is now constant, the crack expands. We have to jump and I do it but Seth is still weak and he can't reach the other side and I have to hold him. Now I have to help him climb. I'd wish I could push him and see him suffer but he's dead anyway. I save Seth and for my dismay the lava is filling the giant crack and will soon touch us if we are not fast enough. We keep running and the lava is making its way to the surface. The maze is collapsing with us inside of it.

This is so fucking hard but I can't give up. We almost have to climb the rocks that are in constant movement.

"I won't disappoint you, Roman." I whisper again and again.

Finally, we manage to climb despite the quakes are increasing in intensity and the maze walls begin to fall. At least, that help us.

We have repeatedly stumbled amid the pandemonium and my body is full of wounds and bruises, many of them bleeding. Seth is going through the same. We have spent several hours running inside this maze. We're so tired but I can't give up and I know Seth is selfish enough to save his own ass so I know he's going to fight.

We run a little more and I look up, I can see that the castle is pretty close. Thanks to the scar, we have achieved to walk right towards the exit, but we still have a long way to go. We arrive at a road that is blocked due to a landslide. I can feel it in my wrist that this is the path we must take, however it's closed.

"What are we going to do?" I'm frustrated.

"Move the rocks that are blocking the road." Seth tells me and starts to move the heavy stones.

This fucker as always is doing this thinking just in his own self. Our hands bleed and the pain is unbearable but neither of us complain. A new quake makes to collapse several walls around us and we have to dodge them or we we'll be crushed.

The quake makes the stones forming a kind of ladder by which we quickly climbed to continue our way. Going up to the top of the heap of stones and I can see that we're close to the exit.

"I will win." Seth smirks, "I always win."

I want to wipe out that confident smile of his face. For my dismay, I have no time. I keep looking around and now, I cannot only see the castle. As I look up to the crater, I can see that Roman's brothers have chained him to the edge, I can see their lips moving. This should be part of a kind of ritual... the sacrifice that Abaddon said.

"Dean, what are you waiting for!" Seth yells, "The quakes can block the way out!"

We run desperately and reach the exit, but a new earthquake, much stronger accompanied by a lot of lava, split the rock where we stand. The ground rises that much, and now we're almost up to the edge of the crater, but there is a huge gulf between the garden of the palace and the part of the maze where we are.

"How are we going to cross?" Seth looks horrified that our whole effort seems to be useless.

Lots of lava are ejected from the crater as if they were multiple geysers. I go to the edge and see the fields where souls were punished, now swallowed by the volcano. The lava level is rising and in the center is a whirlpool. The quakes are stronger.

A sort of wave of lava emerges from where we are, pushing the rock and us with it. It's as if we were surfing over a big rock. Seth and I used all the strength we have to avoid falling from the rock. The lava pushes us against the edge of the palace.

We immediately run up to the gardens, seeing how the outgoing yields crumble by the quakes and the palace begins to be swallowed by the crater. Amid the quakes we make our way being hit by rocks that fly due to the pressure generated by the eruption. My face is bleeding but I don't care.

"That's the entrance." Seth points the huge gate, "We got it! We got to get out of here!"

I hear Seth as he were so far away. The only thing I can see is Roman.

"What are you doing? For fucks sake Dean. I know we are fucked up, but as you said we can win back our lives and you can go wherever you want and get a treatment. You can still have a chance to increase your life time and take your illness with dignity if you go to a hospital."

His words make me sick. He did this on purpose and now is speaking about hope and future...

I look at the gate, there's the chance to gain my life back. The chance to fix my life and get a treatment and have a decent death and the most important thing: save my soul. If I save my soul Seth lose. That's the only revenge I can have. Seth will return here no matter what and he will be punished. But I will save my soul and warn Seth's family. He will be punished knowing he could do nothing against us.

Then, I look to the other side and I see Roman chained at the edge of the crater like he was some kind of exotic animal and his brothers around him. The whirlpool in the middle of the crater accelerates its speed and has already swallowed everything, including the palace, the maze and punishment camps. The worst thing is that a great arm of swirl lava rises, like a tornado.

"Dean, what the fuck are you waiting for to leave?" Seth yells and grabs my arm trying to drag me outside of the kingdom.

"I can't!" I scream and I walk to where Roman is chained.

"What the hell are you doing?" Seth yells at me confused while I go in the opposite direction. "I didn't endure all this to stay here anyways. Save your fucking soul, Dean!"

Seth needs me to save his sorry ass and now it's him the interested in go outside this place. He can't do it without me. I can't think in anything else than Roman.

The tornado of lava takes a female form and the quakes are worse now. We're all walking on all fours as it's impossible for us to stand up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Roman looks at me very angry.

His brothers look at me surprised.

"How much difficult has been get rid of you?" Leviathan yells.

"Get out! You must go! You're gonna ruin everything. You're wasting all your efforts!" Roman yells.

"I can't leave you here!" I yell.

"You can't save me! If you stay here you won't save your soul either." He looks desperate.

"You are not any ole someone," Abbadon tells me with no emotion, "You defeated my pit of souls. This is why our younger brother threw his life away for you. I must admit if you have survived the challenges, you deserve some respect. But you cannot save your lover."

"He already saved me." Seth says.

Leviathan laughs sarcastically, "Abbadon is speaking about his other lover. My brother Asmodeus, who now wants to be called Roman. The former lord of one of the kingdoms into this valley. They had sex and that is what caused the wrath of the goddess. We are forbidden to touch living beings."

So Roman's real name is Asmodeus.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Seth looks at me in horror.

I smirk, "That's truth. He's the demon I made the deal with. We traveled together as we walked up this volcano, fulfilling tasks that allow me to take you back."

"Did he force you?" Seth is stunned.

He can't believe I did it. He sure thought he could still manipulate me. He thought I would be unable to love other person. And for the first time Seth looks affected, he's enraged. He has to admit that he lost his puppet.

"No, actually. I asked him to take me." I smirk.

"This isn't a good time to make a scene of jealousy... Seth, you have to take him out of here!" Roman screams. "You just have a few hours to leave the valley and go down the hill. You can't lose more time. If you can't do it for him, do it for you."

Roman is pleading this motherfucker to save my soul.

I dare to see Seth and he has an unreadable expression, not just pain in his brown eyes but jealousy, anger, sadness... disappointment and betrayal. He certainly doesn't know how to react.

I'm enjoying this so much.

"You let him fuck you... in order to save me?" Seth says, looking at me, in disbelief.

This fucker still wants to think I am under his control. This is a little way of take revenge. Seth likes to manipulate me. That's his fuel and now he knows I am free and even I could have sex with other creature, he's lost. At least I can have this little victory.

I can't answer because the female form of lava screams loudly so we have to cover our ears. I see that it takes the form of a glowing woman and walks to where we are.

"Oh powerful Astartea." Abbadon makes a reverence throwing himself at her feet, "We offer you as a sacrifice, the creature that caused your anger. We beg your forgiveness."

Roman sultry smiles. Even now he shows pride and indifference, "It's a pleasure to meet the queen of the underworld. One does not always have such a privilege."

The lava woman walks among the shaking ground as if it don't affect her. Seth is frozen to the ground. Astartea approaches Roman and the quakes stop. All we stand up.

"Nobody can ever disobey my will in this valley!" Her voice reflects all the anger contained in this creature, "What I hate most is disobedience. You all have forbidden to bring living beings inside this valley. We have forbidden to touch them!" She shouts very angry.

Obedience is a recurring theme. In the Bible itself, a simple action like eating from a tree that was forbidden caused the fall of mankind. Even God itself doesn't tolerate disobedience, it seems that the queen of demons either.

"You will pay dearly for your disobedience." She sentences gravely.

She takes Roman to the throat and lifts him off the ground. I can't stand it and approach them.

"Let him go!" I desperate shout.

Roman rolls his eyes. I know he thinks I ruined his whole plan to save me.

"Who are you?" She angry claims.

"Almighty lady, this is the living creature that Asmodeus took as a lover." Abbadon says looking down to show respect.

She drops Roman and looks at me. "How did this happen?"

"My boyfriend," I say pointing at Seth, "He did a spell that ended up taking his life and made me a murderer. Rom... Asmodeus offered me the possibility of reversing everything, I wouldn't be a murderer and with that, I'd save my soul. My soul that would be for him. We came here and we had to do a certain number of tasks for his brothers to allow us to walk around here."

"This idiot seduced you..."

"No... After all the things we went through... the things he did for me... I... I fell for him. I love him." I want to scream my feelings. "I wanted to save my soul because that would allow me to be with him. I want to be with him. If I have to face another challenge, if I have to sacrifice myself I'll do it. I just want to save him."

Never in my life have I felt this despair.

"And what about your boyfriend?" She asks.

"This fucker deserves to be here. I don't care about him. But I needed to save his ass in order to save my soul." Then I point at Roman, "He is the one I love. Please tell me what I can do to save him."

"This time you can do nothing," She coldly says, "We are forbidden to touch living creatures. You cannot be offered as a sacrifice. We can persuade you to ruin your lives and kill yourselves or kill each other. But we can never touch you or kill you." She says angry and frustrated. Apparently, she hates living beings, "I can do you no harm. But you are giving me the chance to punish you without touching a strand of your hair... and that will make this sacrifice worthy to calm my anger."

She walks passing us and grabs Seth's arm, dragging him beside Roman.

"They both are part of this valley. And unlike you, human, both belong to me. I can have them." She indicates with eyes full of anger. "What you must do is chose who you will save. Your boyfriend, the evil human who represents the only way to save your soul... or your lover, the transgressive demon you love and represents your heart. Any of them will be a good sacrifice because in any way you lose."

Roman looks at me, "If your soul is condemned I'll go crazy. I did all this to save your soul, Dean. You can't do this to me."

I get close to Roman and hold his face. "You are eternal. The pain will go someday. We weren't meant to be, anyway. If all this is about my soul, maybe there is hope. I never wanted to kill Seth. I don't even remember. This is his fault not mine."

"No Dean. You don't understand." Roman looks so sad and desperate, "As she said, demons can persuade humans to sin. Mephisto just fueled your repressed anger and frustration because Seth's manipulations. It was you who killed Seth. You wanted to do it. And that crime was so horrible that no matter what, you'll end here and my brothers are going to punish you horribly and I can't do nothing. If you sacrifice your only chance there won't be deal. I won't have your soul and I also have to see my brothers destroying the soul of the one I love. And you don't even deserve that fate. Please my love, save your soul."

So there's no hope... I don't care.

"I love you Roman... I hope you can forgive me. I wasn't worthy of your love anyway."

I kiss him.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be the last. As always let me know your thoughts. What you think about the final challenge Dean had to endure? Do you think Dean is making the right decision? You think there is hope for Dean and Roman? What do you think will happen in the final chapter?**

 **Remember to support the other fics and leave me a review. Byeee**


	11. Paid My Dues

**This week has not been good for me. But this chapter was already done since last week so there's no reason to not update. This is the final chapter:**

* * *

Have you heard this words: _my life flashed before my eyes._ That's happening to me now. I saw my life with Seth... our life full of setbacks, shenanigans, manipulations and lies. How I confused my need, my loneliness, my fucking misery with love.

How I let him belittle me because I didn't want to lose him. I became an addict, a shadow. I was shattered and had no self-esteem. I was an empty shell. And as a final gift Seth cursed me with the deadly disease.

And then I saw the three days I spent with Roman. The way he tried to seduce me without forcing me. How he overcame every obstacle to get my soul. The way he confronted his brothers to be with me. When he finally won my heart. The way he made love to me... and his ultimate sacrifice when he realized everything was lost.

He won my heart and I want him to be the owner of my soul too.

I stroke his soft face. There's a warm breeze moving the strands of raven colored hair that loosed of his bun. He's so beautiful, inside and out. I can see ashes flying around us. This is so magical. I love Roman.

"If you cannot decide, I will take my last son with me. This will be a lesson for every future transgressor." The demoness looks at Roman and then looks at Seth, "Come on you two, tell the mortal trash why you must be the chosen."

She points at Roman, indicating him speak first. Roman smiles at me.

"I wasn't part of your destiny, my love. I wanted to do something unheard, impossible, and now I'm paying for it. Save your soul Dean."

"Roman, without you I would never have had the opportunity to correct this." I say.

"You have a long life to live." Roman insists.

My smile is bittersweet, "No. Seth has HIV and he purposely infected me. I'll with die anyway."

Roman is stunned. "There's no way that bastard can save his soul, now."

The demoness growls and points at Seth.

Seth smirks, "I am not begging because is useless. You said you had sex with the demon. This demon has HIV."

Roman glares at Seth, "I'm not human. I can't be infected by human diseases."

"But you can't save him. He's gonna rotten in prison, because he will sacrifice his only chance for you."

Roman grins and snap his fingers. Seth falls on the ground crying in pain.

Great idea Sethie, annoy a powerful demon.

"I chose Roman. Let him go." Never in my life, have I been so sure of a decision.

"Roman is the name this human gave Asmodeus." Berith softly says.

Berith seems to be the only one showing some sympathy for his younger brother.

I stand up and walk right toward her. I want this to be done. Roman is still on his knees on the floor and he softly held my ankles.

"Please Dean no. Save your soul." He begs.

"This journey was for nothing," Astartea laughs, "You will return to your world and nothing will change."

"There's a lot of changes," I dare to say, "I met the love of my life here. I gained self-esteem and confidence. I will never again let any other person manipulate me. I'm a new person and I will change the short life I have to live."

"Your soul will be condemned anyway." She holds me by the arm as the two of us walk to the crater.

"Dean please." Roman is battered and hurt and he still stands up and keeps begging.

She leans a bit, ready to jump in with me toward the crater. The lava is pouring down the shore where it was the castle. There's a huge lava path going down at full speed. Destroying everything in its path, including a huge part of the kingdoms.

I offered myself to save Roman. My life is finally worthy. I lose, but I was destined to lose anyway. None of that matters, I had the chance to meet Roman, to love him and now to keep him safe and that is my victory.

Astartea leads me to the edge of the crater and I feel a weird calm.

"Jump and prove you want to save him." She says in anger, "Prove your supposed love for my last son."

I jump and something happens. Something I didn't suspect but I should because it was obvious. Roman with his supernatural speed runs towards me and holds me by the waist.

We fall together.

"I can't stop you. But you can't stop me either. I need to prove my love for you too."

I'm scared, "What will happen with you?"

"I don't know. I just need you to know that demons are not supposed to feel love and I love you with every fiber of my being. And the mark in your hand will be the proof of our love."

Oh Roman what are you doing. I hold him tight. I am the disgrace of the only creature I've ever love.

I kiss him softly. He kisses me back.

Everything fades.

 **…**

I wake up with a massive headache. My body hurts like hell. I look around looking for the cold cell where I would fulfill my sentence. But what I find is my uncomfortable bed, the cold sheets and my shitty room. I shake my head, trying to focus my thoughts, which stir in my head threatening to take my sanity.

I take my head with my hands and all the memories invade my brain as sharp jabs. All at once. The ritual, Seth invoking that demon, I interposing my body. Even the lost memories of myself slashing the body of the man I believed to love. The police waking me up and as they read my rights while taking me to the cell where I met him...

I shout with all my strength and I feel something wet coming out of my nose. The pain is horrendous and I tightly close my eyes. I feel someone beside me putting a cloth on my nose and holding me. I shake so hard screaming as the powerful headache doesn't allow me to think. Those are horrifying moments until the pain becomes bearable and then I see Seth looking at me so angry.

"I'm trying to sleep here and you have the bright idea of yell like a possessed." He says removing the cloth of my nose, it's full of blood. "I don't know why I put up with your crap!"

"You're alive!" I speak in spite of my pain.

"Sure I am... why wouldn't I? I was about to punish you but is almost time to do the ritual so I don't have time to deal with your need to draw attention on you."

I look at the clock... 10 pm, October 30th.

"You didn't do it yet... The ritual." I whisper.

"You're really dumb Dean. Is still early. But is time to prepare this place to make the ritual. So move your useless ass and come with me."

Seth leaves the bed and I'm dumbly watching the room. This feels so unreal. I wonder if what I experienced was real or just a hallucination. I can't believe I imagined all... Roman, the valley of death... this couldn't be a dream. My love for Roman can't be a dream.

Then I feel it. A sharp pain in my wrist. I look at my hands... on my left wrist, that's the scar. The beautiful tribal scar.

 _That scar is the memory that will remind you that no matter what happens I'll be always with you supporting you._

The proof everything was real. The proof that our love was real. I'm not supposed to be here. I sacrificed my soul in order to save Roman.

And he threw himself into the abyss with me.

I look around, there are several needles. Seth, the heroine... HIV.

I feel dizzy but that doesn't stop the anger. Seth has fucked up my life for so much time. He destroyed me inside and out. He cursed me with a deadly disease on purpose. He's a monster.

"Dean move your ass and help me!" Seth yells.

Oh boy. This is gonna be amazing. Mephisto used my repressed anger to make me kill Seth. Right now it will be me who will use my own anger to take revenge.

But I won't kill him. If I'm back to this moment, I can still save my soul. But what was the real cost? Where is Roman? Was he punished?

"Dean!"

I breathe trying to recover from the dizziness and walk to the living room. I can see the shattered table full with the things for the ritual. The candles and the strange bottle, surely the bottle with the liquid like liquor he used to dilute our blood.

"Finally," Seth rolls his eyes, "The princess is going to be helpful."

I walk towards him and he's still bitching about my uselessness.

I smirk.

Seth quirks an eyebrow, clearly confused by my body language, "What's going on with you?"

"You won't do any ritual, Seth" Never in my life I've felt this confidence, "Much less you going to hurt your family. They don't deserve your stupid anger."

Seth is in awe. He looks at me confused.

"What do you think you are doing?" Seth is confused but he still tries to do the same things he always does: manipulate me. "Oh! Do you think you can inspire fear? The only thing you inspire is pity. You must thank that I had the patience to put up with your crap. No one will ever do that. Now, be a good boy and obey."

I remember the person I portray every time I'm fighting: The lunatic fringe. That's why I like pro wrestling. You can be the person you really want to be and nothing else matters. I am the lunatic fringe to destroy my enemies in the ring. I'll be the same here to destroy Seth's evil ways.

I take him by his worn tshirt and stamp him on the wall, "You fucking bastard. Never again, hear me now! Never again you will manipulate me. I'm free Seth. I don't love you. And you know what? I never did it. It was always you who belittled me and I thought I was in love. Now, the only thing I feel for you is despise. You're nothing more than a sick fucker!"

Seth kicks me in the ankle. Oh yes! A good fight. I love that.

"What the fuck did you smoke?" Seth is angry, "I don't care! I will make you obey even if I have to beat the shit…"

He can't finish his whine. I punch him square in the face. He falls on the floor bleeding. It's such a beautiful sight.

"This is what you feel. You feel powerful making me feel low and miserable. You're nothing. You can't destroy me."

Seth's laughs evilly, "I already destroyed you."

I smirk watching my fist bathed with his blood, "If you think HIV is gonna destroy me... Breaking news, Sethie! Your fucking curse can destroy my body… my soul is a different thing. Oh boy! You will die like some rat, alone in a dirty alley and I… I will go to the nearest hospital. I will receive treatment and I will have a decent life…

Because any life is better than life with you, Seth!"

Then I destroy everything in that table. The bottle, the candles. I feel like I'm dancing. I'm dancing, swaying into a symphony of destruction. Seth stands up and tries to stop me. I'm so empowered now that I strike again. He can't stop me. Every single item is destroyed.

"You fucking bastard!" Seth is crying and bleeding, "You did know about my disease! You're like my family. You deserve to be erased of this world."

Seth tries again to kick me but at this point his attempts are useless. Finally, I can see him for the man he really is. He's rotten, weak, broken. He should be trying to fix his mess.

I'm over him. I punch him on the face repeatedly, "Your disgrace is your fault. Your family is innocent. I am innocent. You did this to your own self and you are so weak and useless that you need to blame others. You want to take others with you. You miserable bastard. You're the scum of this world and your soul will rotten in hell!"

Seth is crying. His face bathed in blood. "No… no is not my fault."

I stand up and begin to gather my shit in an old backpack. He crawls to our bedroom and watch me pack. He can't do nothing. I have unmasked him for what he really is. He's trash and I'll stomp over him as I leave.

I'm leaving our old apartment and I glance at him a last time. I can't believe I let this useless man to manipulate for so long. He's looking at me and he tries to speak.

"Don't leave me! You have AIDS. Nobody will ever love you. People is going to be disgusted by you. Even Sami will abandon you when he knows. I am the only one you have. You can't leave me!"

I smirk, "Seth, that person you are describing is your own self. You are the one who needs me. You are the one that nobody will help you because nobody will ever forgive all the evil things you have done. Without me, you're nothing. But you know what? I don't care."

I leave the place. I see the street is night and I have nowhere to go. No money. I don't care. I run as fast as I can. I run until I can no longer stand. I don't know how long I've run and from where I've drawn strength. It's dawning and I realize I'm near the home of Seth's parents. I knock on the door. I knock several times and no one answers. I can see the sun rising and the door opens. I am so tired, so exhausted.

 **…**

Apparently I fainted and Seth's parents received me. I told them everything. Every fucking shameful thing their son did to me. That he infected me on purpose. That he tried to make a fucking ritual to take revenge on them. That I left him. I told'em everything but my journey into the Valley of Death.

Seth's mom stares at me. She's not like Seth described her. In fact, his father is a good man too. They have money and resources to help his son. But he hates them for no reason.

"What my son did to you is so horrible. I can't believe he…" Seth's mom is crying and her husband holds her.

"Let us help you, Dean." He's almost pleading, "Let us do for you, the thing our own son doesn't allow to do for him. The thing a person like him doesn't… deserve that we do."

I softly nod. I began to cry and they hug me. They don't feel disgust on me. They are not the enemies Seth said they were. He doesn't deserve his parents.

 **…**

"Deano. Have I told you how much I admire you?" Sami sweetly tells me.

"Every fucking day." I can barely speak.

I am in a hospital bed. I know my time has come. But my life was good. It was great. My life was even better than when I was healthy.

"You did what all the people back in our town said you could not do. Have a productive life, help others, the foundation of Seth's parents has worked and blossomed because of you. Even they were able to overcome Seth's death thanks to your support."

Seth died just as we all knew he would die. Alone, in a dirty alley because of an overdose. He never changed. Several people he infected were and are still being treated at the foundation. Seth died almost nine years ago and is surely in the Valley of Death, paying for his sins.

Roman said it. They are not the demons that punish humans. They are only the instrument by which humans punish themselves. We are the ones to blame for our misfortune. The souls in the Valley of Death deserve to be there.

"Roman..." I say softly.

"Who's Roman? You'll finally tell me." Sami takes my hand I can feel his voice cracking.

"He's the love of my life, the reason I was alone all this time. I could never love anyone else." I say with sadness.

"I never met that Roman guy. Was he good to you?" Sami asked curiously.

"He saved my life and my soul. I wouldn't be here receiving your admiration if not for him. I only hope that somehow, now that my life is fading away... I can see him. That our love overcomes the barriers of life and death. That in the end our sacrifice is worth and we will find the other and be happy."

"Is he dead?" Sami doesn't understand.

"He doesn't belong to this world." My voice is almost a whisper.

Sami is crying now and holds my left hand, immediately releasing it, "That weird scar on your wrist is burning..."

I look at my wrist and smile. "Maybe there's still hope."

 **…**

I wake up with a massive headache. My body hurts like hell. I look around looking for the new place I'll be. What I find is a soft bed, warm sheets and a very beautiful room. I shake my head, trying to focus my thoughts, it's painful just like the time I left the Valley of Death.

I take my head with my hands and the pain subsides. I can see my body and I'm dressed with soft fresh clothes. Seems like Roman saved my soul. Even if he did that and I'm in a good place, I can't feel happiness. He's not with me. Maybe he's still being punished. Maybe he's alone in a lonely place as a wandering soul. All that because of me.

"The prince finally woke up!" I see Mythra yelling with happiness.

Other slaves gathers near the door, outside the bedroom.

What the fuck!

I leave the bed so fast that I almost fall because of dizziness. Mythra helps me.

"Where is Roman?" I ask, "How this is possible?"

"Our Lord is…" Mythra leads me to bed again, "He's been inside the volcano since that day. The great Astartea has been punishing him."

"What!" I can't believe this.

"I've been in charge since he left and… Lord Berith told me the great Astartea was angry at her last son, our Lord. But she was also impressed by the sacrifice you both did. So if you had an honorable life and corrected your mistakes and he endured all this long years of punishment. You both would complete the deal. You would be here as our prince and our Lord would return. You are here but he… we're still waiting."

I can't stop the tears. "We made it!" I yell and stand up again and hug Mythra. She looks at me amazed.

"We need to go to the volcano. We need to." I say and the earth rumbles.

Man, the volcano is doing the same weird thing it did the day I lost Roman. I go outside the palace. The slaves follow me and we all watch how a big wave of lava ascends to the sky. Then it descends and everything calms. I'm so excited, so nervous. I see my reflection in one of the windows and I cannot believe it.

I look exactly like the last day I was here. The same age. I approach the glass, incredulous of what my eyes see. In my final days I was extremely thin. I looked much older than I really was. I touch the glass as if the person in the reflection were not me.

"Waoo, you're just as beautiful as the last time I saw you half a century ago."

I'm petrified. I actually survived almost fifteen years, not half a century. But of course, the time here takes place differently. I begin to cry and look at his reflection in the glass. I don't even have the courage to turn.

Roman is being carried by several slaves.

"My Lord, you are so dirty and you look so tired," Mythra says worried.

I turn around and it's almost dejavu from the last time we were here. Roman wounded and weak. Being led by the slaves to his chambers. They lay him gently on the same bed where I woke up and I throw myself on him.

The slaves smile and leave us alone closing the door.

Roman hugs me almost without strength. "I missed you too."

"Roman, you have no idea, every day of my life in my world I thought of you. There was not a day when I wouldn't miss you." I'm crying like a child but I don't care, "I never stopped loving you."

"If you had stopped loving me, neither of us would be here now." Roman is as beautiful as I remember him.

"You endured all that suffering for me. If I had failed then..." I continue crying and hugging him.

"I never doubted you'd make it. It was worth it in the end." Roman gently strokes my hair. "My mother is quite temperamental, but in the end she saw that my transgressions were for a good cause. Still I am very weak."

"But I can solve that, can't I?" I smile and take his face in my hands and finally after so many years, I kiss him.

Roman responds to my kiss with the few forces he has. He's still the Lord of the Lust, and just as I did that time. I will use my body to heal him.

Roman whines and tries to stick his tongue in my mouth. I welcome it and we are both kissing passionately.

Then we both almost ripped off each other's clothing, fervent with desire to make up for lost time. Roman slowly gains strength while kissing my body. I can't believe I'm the same age as I was the first time I came here. But is very useful that my body is young, flexible and full of health.

"Fuck yes!" I groan when Roman bites my neck.

He's literally biting my body. I can see the marks of his bites and hickeys on my chest, on my belly and now on my hips.

"I missed you so much, Dean!" Roman licks my hard cock, "Mmm I'm going to regain my strength quickly."

Then it starts to suck me desperately. It was a long time of abstinence for a creature that survives of sex.

"Roman, I'm gonna." I say between groans.

And Roman speeds his pace. I feel his teeth and tongue touching every sensitive part and I can't stop the orgasm. My cum fills his mouth and he swallows everything.

He runs his hand through his mouth, "Delicious. I feel better already."

Then he turns me over and my stomach is on the bed. He lifts my hips and now he's eating my ass. Licking my most sensitive part. Fifteen long years have passed. It was all worth it.

I had never felt such pleasure. What Roman does with my body is indescribable. His tongue is so long and thick and he is tongue-fucking me as I scream like an animal in heat.

"Roman fuck me please!"

Roman leads his hand to my cock that is hard again.

"You're so wet here..." His voice is so guttural and masculine.

He lets me go and I feel his cock rubbing against my entrance.

"Stop torturing me and fuck me. It's been too long, we both need this." I say in despair.

"Your wish is my command, my prince."

The next thing that happens is Roman fucking me wildly while I try to hold myself in the headboard of the bed. I'm all fours, Roman's huge hands hold my hips as he penetrates me over and over and over again. I squirm in a sea of pleasure.

And so we stayed like that for a long time. Until we both came.

Now we're both hugging in our bed.

"How long am I going to be here?" I ask

Our deal included my time while I was dead.

"You're not going anywhere anymore. Like if I was going to let you go." Roman tells me confidently.

"I don't understand anything." I'm puzzled.

"We made a deal for your soul. Your soul belongs to me, Dean Ambrose." Roman kisses my neck softly, "But my soul is also yours, I gave it to you when I threw myself into the volcano. We threw ourselves together, sacrificing for the other. That's why we were able to meet again. We are free and now that we seal our deal, here in this bed. You don't go anywhere. You are my prince. You will reign with me here for eternity. "

I smile, "There is nowhere else I want to be."

We kiss. I think I'm going to spend a lot of time healing Roman. And I love that idea.

"I'll take you to see several places in the Valley that we couldn't visit the first time because we were in a hurry. This place was rebuilt after the eruption so there are lots of entertaining things to do."

"Nothing is more entertaining than loving you," I say and bite his shoulder.

"You're right, but we can't live by sex alone." Roman smiles mischievously.

"Do you want to bet?" I tell him.

All our sacrifices in the end worked and now we are together and happy. Roman told me that I don't have to punish souls. And that's a good thing, I don't want to do that. My only duty as a prince of this kingdom is keep the emperor happy. And you can bet I will.

I never asked for Seth. I know he's not in this kingdom. I don't care in what kingdom he is. I don't care what he is suffering. I forgave him a long time ago and there is no more resentment in my heart. But if anything I learned in this place is that each one reaps what he sows. Hopefully in his next life, Seth will be a better person.

I will never know it and to be honest I don't care to know it either. The only thing I care about is Roman and me. I'm going to be here forever with the man I love and we will be happy.

FIN

* * *

 **Another fic completed. Let me know your opinions about the final episode and the full story. Many thanks to the few people who read this fic. In spite of everything that happened, I enjoyed writing this.**

 **It is also good that I have finished another story. It's like another goal accomplished. As for the other stories I am writing, as I always say, if I receive support I will continue updating.**

 **Thanks so much to all those who take the time to leave me a positive message. I really appreciate that. Those who come with other intentions should not read my stories. Nobody forces you. So be mean is unnecessary.**

 **Thanks to all those who read this fic til the end. And thousand apologies for the grammar.**

 **Have a beautiful weekend.**


End file.
